Anything but Solo
by Daria1718
Summary: Haru loves playing his guitar to pay rent to Shigure. But what happens when another guitar wielding boy enters his life? What will happen when Shigure finds out Haru has made a new friend? YAOI FIC! Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket do you think I would be getting most of my earnings off being a teacher? Rated M for future chapters.

Anything but Solo

Chapter 1

Will's POV

A Six o'clock start was definitely not something I wanted nor needed today. But that's one of the woes of a weary traveller. A young traveller at seventeen trying to find his place in the world with his guitar as his only friend, that was my life. Today I was touring with a group of Americans to a place in Japan called Kaibara. I never really heard of the place but I was told it was famous for its hot springs and its vast market areas. Interested, and because I was in Japan, I decided to book a ticket for the day. I didn't worry about money. Since my parents died I had a vast amount of wealth, that and I would do busking at every town, city and country I visited. My number one worry was finding where I belong.

We arrive at the Kaibara markets and I was rather impressed to see that so many people and so many shops were there for me to investigate. All I really want was to find what I needed to do in order to settle down, to not continue travelling. Well that was easy; I would make a friend who I had a common interest with. Sure I have friends all over the world but there was something missing; love. In order to truly find where I belong, I need to find a person I can truly love being with.

It didn't take me long to pick up the sound of fellow busking musicians trying to make their worth on the market streets. I try to locate the source of the sound but they are everywhere. The seemed to be one sound I was drawn to the most. I walk in the direction and I try to hone in as much as I can on that one song.

'_Every time I close my eyes  
It's you and I know now  
Who I am Yea yea yea and I know now'_

It has such a good feel to it, the singer is playing a guitar just like I do. It's a song I know well too, but I cant think about the song right now, even if the chorus is beating through my head, make my ears burn with longing. All I had to was locate the source. But where? Where?

'_You do so much  
That you don't know  
It's true And I know now  
Who I am Yea yea yea And I know now'_

At last. There he was. Standing in the middle of the market square beating the strings out of that guitar. The boy looked like he was about my age, he was quite pale but muscular though and he had what appeared to be hair dyed black and white. I never thought two-toned hair would work for anyone but his look suited him very well. He's singing the chorus again, his alabaster fingers still strumming his guitar as if his life depended on it. He lifted up his head and that was the first time I saw his eyes. At that moment I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest.

Hatsuharu's POV

Today has been such a good day for tippers. I guess that puts me in a good mood, and when I'm in a good mood I can play all day. The tourists, the locals and people who appreciate my cover songs will always work in my favour to help pay my rent to Shigure. Since leaving Sohma house I had to pay Shigure in some way. That way he suggested was inappropriate so I picked up a guitar and I haven't stopped since. Every day I keep get better and I find new songs to challenge me.

'_See you as a mountain  
A fountain of God  
See you as a descant soul  
in the setting sun  
You as the sound I'm young'_

As I beat out that last word I look up at my crowd who give me applause for my work. Apparently it's really had to sing out notes that long but I never seemed to have much of a problem.

'_There's a place I go  
When I'm alone'  
_

I did notice one person who wasn't clapping. He stood there looking at me with deep green eyes.

'_Do anything I want  
Be anyone I wanna be'_

He had a guitar strapped to his back so I assumed that he was a bit of competition.

'_But it is us I see  
And I cannot believe I'm fallin'_

But god he looked beautiful.

'_That's where I'm goin  
Where are you goin'_

He was pale but appeared too cultured to be my shade, he definitely wasn't from around here. I give him a nod of recognition and a smile just before I hand out the last few notes._  
_

'_Hold it close won't let this go_

_Dream catch me, yea  
Dream catch me when I fall  
Or else I won't come back at all.'_

Will's POV

This was the sound I was looking for all this time. His cover of the song was perfect. I had to know who he was. The crowd clapped for the longest time as he emptied the change he accumulated from today and put his guitar away. As the crowd parted I decided to make my move. It was just too good to be true.

'That was brilliant.' I said, you could probably tell I was lost for words.

'Thank you, I saw that you liked it.' The boy replied.

'Heh, was my mouth open like a fish the entire time?'

'Well, yeah.' The boy said before giving a snigger.

Well that was kind of embarrassing, but at least I was talking to him. I wanted to show him how much I appreciated his style, his individuality, but most of all, him. So I figured I'd do it through the only way I know how.

'Um, do you mind if I...? I trailed off, pointing to my guitar still strapped to my back.

'Oh, no, not at all. I was about to leave anyway.'

'NO! ... I mean don't leave yet, I.' Oh my God, I was never good at this.

Hatsuharu's POV

What was that? Why did he want me to stay? Was it he wanted me to hear him play?

'My name is Will. What's yours?'

'Hatsuharu, but everybody calls me Haru.'

'Well, Haru. I've been travelling the world for a very long time, trying to find out where I belong and who I belonged with. My story has many twists and turns. I have been looking for somebody with a new sound and I believe you have that sound. Haru, I want you to hear me play.'

Man this guy was so cute. And he's a travelling musician too, that is so my kind of guy. But why would he come here? More to the point, why would he want just me to listen to him play. I watched him as he undressed his guitar, bending down to pick it up while doing so. He was almost as skinny as I was, but he had no tone in his muscles at all. He looked like he could fall into a heap at any second, plus side, people like that are very flexible.

Will's POV

I picked up my guitar and put it around the right way. The only thing that sucked about being left-handed was that I had to change the strings so I could still play the way I was taught by my father. I didn't play like everyone else because of this.

'I hope you're ready for this, Haru.'

_Oh God do I hope you are._

'Sure thing, go right ahead.'

'Okay.'

Hatsuharu's POV

He started tapping the body of his guitar, which was a weird way to start a song, but I listened anyway. Suddenly he struck his first note and the rest of his notes started to fall into place before he started to sing.

'_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me'_

I was completely dumbfounded by what I heard. As I look at him and behind him I notice that people were looking in our direction. Soon, a lot of the shoppers had their eye's on Will as he played his song. But Will was looking at me the whole time he was playing. His fingerwork was amazing and didn't need to look at the strings at all like I do. Best of all, the song he was playing was fast, a kind of tempo that I loved.

'_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

He was brilliant; this was live music like I've never heard it before. Even though the song was supposed to have more synthetic sound to it, it was still something I craved more for. Note after note, in tune to the song, the crowd was starting to clap in unison as Will powered through his lyrics. Will sang in a falsetto voice, often he seemed like he scream the words as well but even so, that was the way the song was supposed to be sung. Then it hit me, this wasn't just a song... this is a love song!

_'I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me'_

I couldn't speak. I knew that the song was entirely directed at me. All around me I could hear the crowd erupt into cheers and applause. But I didn't see them; the only person I could see was him. I relaxed and knew what I had to do, hoping my black side wouldn't come out in the process.

Will's POV

The crowd was still cheering when I put my guitar away. I strapped my best friend to my back and looked back at Haru. He was sort of looking down, his hair covering his grey eyes.

'So what did you think?' I asked him nervously.

Suddenly, Haru picked up his guitar and took me by the hand with his other hand. He grinned at me momentarily.

'I think you need to come with me.' He said, without a word more he started taking me, almost forcefully, through the crowd. A quick as that, we left the market square.

'Wait! Where are you taking me?'

TO BE CONTINUED

So this is my first shot at a potential yaoi fic. Future chapters will be longer I promise.

Everybody who reviews my fic will be fed Pocky. All flames will be gathered to make my fireplace warmer. Feel free to review and I will love you forever.

Songs used in this chapter:

Dream Catch Me – Newton Faulkner

I Want You To Want Me – Cheap Trick


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfictions to make my dreams a reality. Rated M for future chapters.**

**I would also like to thank those who reviewed. Here are some responses;**

**To Tuliharja – I did notice that I was being a bit forward. But sometimes jumping right into things can be fun. Hopefully you won't find this chapter isn't too progressive (if you know what I mean).**

Chapter 2

Will's POV

Kaibara was a nice place. Everybody was friendly, the markets were busy and the streets were so vast and full of life. So why am I being dragged away from it? Haru had gone as far as leading me through the town and taking to a woodland area before he stopped. As I was swept away by this boy who was merely a stranger half an hour before I thought of all of his motives and possibilities. Initially I thought he was going to take me somewhere private to talk. That was until his grip on my hand tightened and we started walking briskly into the forest. At this point I thought he was either going to mug me like in some cliché gangster movie or play more music to me. The latter was something I obviously prefer to happen.

Hatsuharu's POV

I had no idea how hard I was gripping Will's hand until I stopped on the way to Shigure's house. I guess I didn't want to let him go out of fearing his hesitations. I let go of his hand promptly and turned to see him massaging the cramps out of it.

For some reason I knew this would happen. Even when I concentrate as hard as I can I still can't find Shigure's place by myself. Why must I be so damn impulsive? I should have just waited for Yuki and Tohru to come and see me after they do their shopping. I didn't want to admit to Will that I was lost so I gathered that this open area in the forest we happened across would do for now. The area was familiar, but I knew it was far from Shigure's place; I chose not to go any further at the risk of getting us even more lost. The open area was really green with long grass and bushes. Right in the centre, a large stump which used to belong to a tall oak tree took its place. Even though we weren't at the house it was the perfect setting.

'Where are we?' Will asked, I looked at him and noticed that he was looking all around him, I wasn't quite sure but I was hoping he appreciate the nice, although unprecedented surroundings. He looked like a small child who had just seen snow falling for the first time.

'This is just a nice quiet spot. No one can distract us here.' I answered plainly, trying not to be forward with my enthusiasm. I guess after singing that love song to me being forward wasn't much of a problem.

'It's beautiful. You don't see places untainted like this anymore.' He motioned to the tree stump and sat cross legged on it. He took off the guitar from his back once again and sat it beside him. 'This is the perfect place to practice. It's quiet, it provides ambience and the scene is inspirational.'

I loved his enthusiasm; usually I took what other people say in either the wrong way or a sexual way. But what he was saying made so much sense to me. Ever since I started playing my guitar for the first time, I've been seeing things in a different light. Even though people like Will were people I see as competition, they help me bring out the best in my sound.

Once again, Will undressed his guitar and sat it on his lap. He closed his eyes and started strumming away with a peaceful strum of the G D/F# and C chords. Again, his fingerwork was very precise. He only looked like he was my age but it sounded like he had been playing for years.

'Will?'

He stopped playing. 'Yeah?'

'Where did you learn to play like that? You're like my age but I've never seen anyone our age play like that.'

'Oh, well...' he began, he face blushing a light shade of red that made me grin. 'My father taught me how to play before he died. He started teaching me when I was five years old. But that was twelve years ago and since then I've started exploring other different avenues of music.'

So he was only seventeen.

'What do you mean different avenues?'

'Well, my father was into country music and most of what I learnt came from his methods of playing. Since then I've found my own sound. I like to put a rockish spin on things while still trying to make it pop-like.'

'That sounds really cool.' I said. I couldn't really say much else, his knowledge was vast and every time he talked about music and playing his guitar his face just lit up. It was nice to see. A thought did cross my mind however. 'You're really young though, shouldn't you be at school?'

'Yeah, about that. When my parents died I decided to travel using the money I received from them. For as long as I can remember I have always been a freak that can never fit in. I was never really sociable at school and because of that I didn't benefit much from it. Not to say that education wasn't important though. If I found a place where I got along with people then it would be a possibility. But it's been six months now, I've been halfway around the world and I still can't feel that sense of belonging.'

I knew that feeling all too well. As a Sohma cursed by the zodiac I knew exactly what he was talking about. For years I kept refuge in the walls of Sohma house and closed myself out from other people. I didn't want to reveal my secret and make Akito mad. Back then, the only way I could do that was if I stayed away from everyone, my behaviour at that time was far too unusual to be kept as a subtle quirk. After a while, I knew I could be more comfortable with the secret, I decided to move in with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru in order to explore a better life and to show the world that I wasn't going to hide from it. Since then I have found my place and I feel so much better for it. I could totally empathise with Will for not being able to fit in.

'I did want to say something, though, Haru. I was drawn to your music and I felt as though we shared a common interest.'

'Well, your selection was pretty unexpected as well. I did like that you sang it to me, though. It was nice.'

Will's POV

Right after he said that I could feel myself blushing again. It was really nice to be complimented for my gifts instead of being hindered. As I blushed, Haru grinned at me again and I had to turn away to hide a smile.

'Will?'

'I guess that wasn't a very good choice. The song I mean. I guess it was a little too much.'

'But I still stand by what I said. It was good, really good. I don't think I could've pulled off such a rendition.

'I guess I used it in the wrong context. It is a love song but I like to use it as an 'accept me' song. But when I played to you I felt different. I didn't feel like that freak anymore.'

I really felt at home talking to Haru. It was like seeing a reflective surface in that I had found somebody who had my taste and preferences. I wanted him to hear me play again; I wanted to hear him play again. I opened my mouth to speak when I noticed that we were no longer alone in the forest opening. A slightly tanned boy with bright orange hair was watching us beside a tree. He looked like he had been there for a while, too. Haru noticed my eyes change in direction and looked behind him.

'Kyo!' Haru said in surprise.

'Jesus Christ, Haru. It's bad enough that you get yourself lost but now you're leading other people astray.' The boy said in a patronising way.

'Mind your own business, Kyo. Will and I happen to be practicing here.'

'Practicing? With Will?' Kyo smirked.

'Yeah, with our guitars. Will happens to be new around here and he's showing me a new sound.'

New around here? What the hell is Haru talking about?

'Yeah right, well go ahead Will. Show us this new sound of yours. See if it's any good or not.' Kyo barked.

This guy was way too much. I could tell he was really getting to Haru and he was already starting to piss me off. Nobody questions my ability to play until they hear me, dammit.

Hatsuharu's POV

'Kyo, I really think that you should leave. We're trying to practice.'

'Practice my ass. You just bought some nobody out here so you could have a cheap fu-.'

Before Kyo could finish his vulgar comment. I heard a loud and angry rhythm coming from Will's guitar. At this point he was standing and his eyes narrowed and flashed over to Kyo, he was angry.

'Who the hell do you think you are to judge my ability when you haven't even heard me play yet.'

'Well you're a busker like Haru, am I right? Buskers are naturally crap when they perform.'

'You disgust me, do you know that. Do you know what I call people like you?'

'What?' Kyo said in belittlement.

At that point I tuned out of their conversation. I could feel it taking over me, my unbridled emotions were getting the better of me, I tried so hard not to change in front of Will but I couldn't do it. If it weren't for Kyo today would have went well and I would've made a friend outside the Sohma family. But now I'm just going to scare him away, just like everybody else. I didn't even know how long I zoned out for, until suddenly...

'_So why does it always feel like I'm the only one  
The lonely one  
And everybody else is insane  
I thank you for pointing out where I am going wrong  
Keep going wrong  
And nothing's making sense  
Silent screams in my defense.'_

At that point I had completely calmed down. I tuned back in to what I was hearing. Will was playing and all of the negative emotions I had were releasing me from their clutches. Even though there was anguish in his voice, Will hit the notes perfectly and it made me so happy to hear him play again.

'_And the best thing about this place  
Is it looks good from outer space  
But there's nothing  
Nothing, here for me  
And the rules that you make never let me win  
Cos I'm always a freak that can never fit in  
Is there some place  
Somewhere  
Cos the best thing around is the road that leads out of here'_

I looked over at Kyo and it gave me huge satisfaction that he completely dumbfounded by what he was hearing. I bet his expression was the same as mine when I heard Will for the first time. It was beautiful, his sound was my light and I wanted so much to hold on to it and never let go. At last he stopped playing, and there was silence.

Will's POV

That will teach him to mock me. Looking at him, I could tell that he was lost for words. I don't know why but that just made me so happy.

'Wow.' Kyo responded, breaking the long silence. 'Haru, where did you find this guy?'

'Like I said, he's new to these parts and he's from... he's from-'

'Australia.' I piped up, trying to back him up.

'He's from Australia, and he's going to be going to school here too.'

My head snapped from Kyo to Haru and my mind just screamed. _'What the hell?'_ Why is he saying that? I'm just a travelling musician; I have no intentions in going to school. Not here, not anywhere.

'Yeah, we'll see.' Kyo smirked as he walked into the forest and out of sight.

Haru turned away from where Kyo had stood earlier and walked up to me. He grinned at me again but this time I didn't blush, I was too shocked to be embarrassed.

'Why did you say those things, Haru. You know he's going to make fun of you now.'

'There's no reason for him to make fun of me. You're going to school with me.'

'What? No. I can't. I don't even have a place to live here and I... err.'

I stopped talking; he walked up even closer to me so that he could whisper in my ear. He breathed warm air down my neck which made me shudder.

'There's nothing for you to worry about, Will. Everything will work out.' Haru said.

His final words confused me. I had no idea what he was talking about. Haru just wasn't making any sense at all. There was no way I could stay here. Travelling musicians don't stay in the one place. I refused to believe that any of this would work, until his lips locked with mine.

**Well there we go everybody. The second chapter has been finished. I may be busy with my teaching in the next week but do bare with me. I always manage to find spare time to write so it's all good. This writer feeds off reviews. If you review there will be cake. All flames will be used to bake the cake. Yay, I like cake... almost as much as Haru**.

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**The Only One – Bertie Blackman**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket I would make sure Kyo peeled Haru off of Yuki at every chance he had. Rated M for future chapters.**

Chapter 3

Will's POV

My eyes went wider than ever when I felt Haru's lips on mine. My entire body went numb and everything in the background went completely out of focus. It was just me and Haru, standing in a place of nothingness. His hold on me was tender and his mouth so soft against my own. At that point nothing else felt real; I neglected my guitar as it slipped from my fingers and fell onto the soft, green grass. My body had never reacted to a simple touch before; I was paralysed with ecstasy. My body started to grow more and more limp as my eyes grew heavier. Suddenly, for the first time in my life everything went dark, I fainted.

Hatsuharu's POV

I felt Will go lose in my arms and he fell forward. At first I thought he was leaning into the kiss but as soon as he dropped his guitar I knew to catch him in my arms. He felt so small and yet so warm as I held him gently. I lowered him onto the tree stump and sat down beside him, prompting him to wake up.

'Shit! Shit! Will, wake up, open your eyes.' I yelled, tapping his face lightly. His usually pale face was a blushing scarlet colour, it was clear to me that he was shocked. I persisted trying to wake him until he stirred.

'Ugh. Haru?' He muttered.

'Will, are you alright?'

'Hmm, yeah. Oh God, I'm sorry.' He uttered in short spurts as he sat upright and brushed his hair out of his face. 'That's never happened to me before.'

'The kiss?'

'Yeah, it... it was just... so unexpected, I just didn't see it coming, I-'

I stopped him there, he was starting to babble and he was waving his hands around like a lunatic. I could that he was embarrassed about the kiss and about fainting. I held his wrists gently, stopping him from gesturing him with his hands.

'It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.' I said. 'It was stupid and it was impulsive. Dammit, how can I be so stupid?'

'Haru, you're not stupid. It's okay that you kissed me. It was nice that you did that.'

'Will, you fainted.'

'Well warn me next time warn me so I don't.' He replied quickly before I had the chance to say anything.

The look he gave me was so serious. He looked into my eyes and I stared straight back into his. We stood there for the longest time, observing each other, making sure that his look didn't falter. All was quiet in the forest opening. As I continued staring, Will started to give a grin and shortly afterwards burst out laughing. I returned a smile and had a bit of a chuckle as well.

'I can't believe I fainted.' Will gasped between laughter. He was starting to laugh so hard that tears were starting to form around his eyes. His laughter was so lively, funny and musical that I started to laugh more as well. Once again, Will was succeeding in bringing out the best in me. I stopped laughing after a short time. I wanted to say something and I was hoping that Will wouldn't take it the wrong way if I said it wrong.

'Will?'

'Yeah?' He replied after finishing his laughter with a cough. 'What is it?'

I just threw it out into the open.

'The next time I kiss you I'll give you a warning first.' I said, I couldn't stop grinning afterwards.

Will's POV

'Hmm, that's good to know.' I said, smiling back at Haru.

Well that played out pretty well, aside from the fact that I made a total ass of myself and fainted. I wasn't lying to Haru when I said that the kiss was nice, in fact, it was really good. One thing had concerned me though. And that was what Haru said to the orange haired boy earlier. What on earth did he have in mind? There was no way anyone would lease out an apartment to a teenager and I had been out of school for the last year. I never envisioned myself going back to school ever again. There were so much more things in the world I wanted to experience. I was still trying to find what I was looking for, wasn't I? I guess I just had to bite the bullet and say something.

'So... what are we going to do?' I asked.

'What?' Haru answered.

'What that guy was saying earlier. I saw that he was really getting to you. Then you said to him that I go to your school.'

'Yeah? Well you said school would be a possibility if you thought you fit in somewhere. As for Kyo, I don't usually care about what he says. Most of what he says is crap anyway. He's always trying to start a fight with someone. But what I'm trying to say is that I think you would fit in nicely.'

'But what if I don't fit in?' I asked very matter-of-factly.

'Will. You and I are both musicians. Yes, I haven't been playing for as long as you have. But I do understand you and I know that sharing an interest with somebody is important to you.'

Everything I said, everything negative I threw at him about me going back to school Haru had a response ready for me. He rationalised so well and he did not back down once. It was strange. I only knew Haru for a couple of hours and already he was encouraging me to make such a major decision. One thing could be made sure, though. Everything he said to me made it clearer that I should extend my stay here. I didn't know what his intentions were. Only that he seemed very genuine and his expression never changed. Talking to him was like talking to an adult, something that was rare amongst people our age.

'More than anything, Will. We can prove Kyo wrong and we can prove to him that you weren't just a cheap fu-.'

'Don't say it.' I cut him off. 'I know what Kyo said was really stupid to say that, but I don't think that's the issue here.'

Haru stopped and looked down. I decided to act quickly and change the subject, hoping that it would clear what Kyo said from his mind. I took a deep breath, I knew what I had to do, and God I hope that my choice is the right one.

'I do have one condition.' I started, Haru looked back up at me at this point and smiled.

'Yeah?'

'I still want to play. I still want to bring people happiness with my music. I would like to perform at the school.'

At this point, Haru didn't know what to say. He just smiled and took me in his arms again. I hugged him back, feeling his toned body against mine felt nice. Whenever he touched me I felt as though I was in a different world. He was really charismatic as well and I thought that if we could play music together it would be perfect.

Hatsuharu's POV

This was beyond awesome. If Will and I were able to play together at school then I would really be happy. Hell, if I was able to make music with him at all it would be great. Two hours ago I only saw Will as my competition but I didn't care about that anymore. There was just something about him that made me feel so good. Again, his body in my arms felt really small. It just felt so right that he was here. I finally made a friend outside of the Sohma family. I decided to say what I knew would seal the deal.

'They have a music club at the school. There are loads of kids at our school who play; they would really dig your sound as well.'

'Brilliant.'

At that point Will stepped away from the hug. 'Shit, my guitar. I dropped it when you kissed me.'

Will looked genuinely freaked out. He ran over to his instrument and I followed him. He checked the front and the back of the guitar and gave a sigh of relief. It didn't even have a scratch; it was evident that he took good care of it. I did notice something strange though. On the back of the guitar there was a photo attached. I didn't know if the photo was important so I didn't change the subject.

'Lucky it landed on the grass.' I said.

'Yeah, very lucky.' He replied. He put it safely back in its case and strapped it tightly to his back. 'So now what?'

'Wat do you mean?'

'Well if I'm going to start going to school again I'll need a place to stay.'

'Hmm, you're right there. I know, I'll be able to pull some strings and you may be able to stay with me and my cousins. And don't worry about thinking that you'll be imposing on us, if anything they will complain less about the rent being expensive if the rent is split another way.' I explained, I remember the first time Tohru told me that she thought she was imposing on Shigure and the others. The last thing I wanted was for Will to feel the same way.

'Okay, okay, I get it. I'll try not to feel like I'm in the way. I just need to make sure that I can get along with them too, you know?'

'Well I'll make short work of that. Are you good with weird?' I asked him bluntly.

'I guess.'

'Then you'll fit in nicely. Come on, let's go.'

I picked up my guitar and took Will's hand once again. This time he was more willing to go with me and we walked side by side, aimlessly through the forest. It didn't take him too long to notice that my sense of direction was crap. He just laughed at it and we kept on walking, soon my fingers were weaved between his as we found a road which I recognised led to Shigure's house. I told him about Shigure, that he was my cousin who was putting me up at his place until I finished school. I started telling him about everybody else as well. Unlike most people, he had an interest in what I had to say. I really appreciated that.

'So you live with odd members of your family. Why don't you live with your parents? He asked innocently. It was evident from there that I didn't tell him about the main house. In context I thought it was just a minor detail.

'I moved in with Shigure so I could have more independence. I used to live in town but my family wanted to be private. So about a year after I started high school I decided it was time to go.'

'Well I think it was really big of you to do that. Up until my parents died I was rather dependant. After that I decided to take it on myself to explore the world. In a way it was my way of saying that I'm independent now. But why Shigure?'

'Well I get along with him. He's a writer and he lets me read his work.'

'Nice. So you know a few arty people then?'

'Not really, you and Shigure that's only two people. Oh and there's Kyo as well. He's a drummer, playing the drums is good for him because it gets all of the anger out of his system.'

'Hmm, to be honest from the first time he spoke to me I knew he had issues. I just didn't know what the issues were. So how do you know that guy? He seems to have some sort of beef with you.'

Beef, I flinched at the word. The moment I lurched he stopped and looked at me as if I was about to be sick. There was no way I could tell him about the curse. If he found out then I would have to go back to Sohma house and I probably wouldn't see Will ever again. I wasn't about to let that happen. I had to divert from my reaction to the B word. It was never easy discussing such things, even though I was only cursed by the cow of the zodiac.

'Haru, are you alright? Don't faint, I didn't kiss you yet.' He said before laughing once again.

'Kyo is my cousin and he lives with Shigure as well.' I replied; I didn't want to tell him that Kyo lived with Shigure just yet but I felt the family secret was more important to keep.

'Oh.' That was all he said until Shigure's house was within distance.

He didn't like Kyo any more than Yuki did. In a way I was happy because he would be able to share interest with everybody. Shigure had his poetic wiles and Yuki had his hatred of Kyo. Even if Will ended up hating Kyo as well, he would still get along with everybody else. I was just hoping that he was good with weird, just in case something did happen. We finally got to the front door after a long silence. We stopped and looked at each other, his deep green eyes looking me up and down.

'You couldn't be related to him, you're far too different.' He said.

I smiled. I knew that he couldn't be more wrong but in way I was glad that he liked my individuality. Normally it was something people hindered, nobody believed that my hair was natural and that the way I dress is a reflection of myself. I look back into Will's eyes; everybody else's opinions didn't matter.

'Will?' I asked, wondering about how I could thank him for what he said.

'Yeah?'

'I'm going to warn you now.' I answered, leaning in closer to him.

This time I tried to make it obvious like he requested. I took him in my arms gently and, in turn, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pressed my lips on his and this time he reacted by shuddering and tightening his hands on my waist and back. I was about to draw him closer into me when the front door slid open so quickly and so violently that I didn't even have time to break the kiss. There was Shigure, staring at us with the most perverted but evil grin on his face.

'Well what do you we have here? A couple of boys kissing on my front porch?' He said, almost patronising.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well that was fun. Now I need to think of what kind of diabolical and evil plan Shigure could have in mind. Sorry Haru and Will but Shigure doesn't just make evils grins for the fun of it. What ever could he be plotting? Find out in Chapter 4. This writer thinks that reviews are what make the world go around. All flames will be used to heat up my morning cups of tea. Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket it would be other people writing the fanfiction, not me. Rated M for future chapters.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed. Here are some responses.**

**Tuliharja – With Haru not referring to Shigure and 'sensei,' Haru was talking informally, I just found it easier to introduce him as Shigure rather than including formalities. As for the curse and future characters... well all will be revealed in due course, my dear.**

Chapter 4

Will's POV

I definitely didn't expect the sharp noise in front of us as we were kissing. It was so sudden that I shuddered and Haru pulled away in shock. Standing in the doorway was a man dressed in a men's robe. This was presumably Shigure since Haru said that he was the only legal adult living here. I came to the immediate conclusion that he was watching us the entire time because his face was telling me that he was very pleased with himself. He had seen me and Haru kiss and probably heard everything we said. After realising this I could feel heat gushing into my cheek bones. I looked back and forth from Shigure to Haru; he was as shocked as I was. The maniac look on his face seemed to disappear; I could only imagine what he was thinking. I guess it would be weird anywhere to see two guys randomly kissing on your doorstep. At least I didn't faint this time.

'So Haru.' Shigure began while attempting to pull off a dramatic pose. 'Aren't you going to introduce me to this strapping young man or you just going to leave me to do all the sleuthing?'

'Err.' Haru hesitated.

'But of course if you don't to introduce me then that's fine too. I understand, but things will need to be discussed if you're going to start bringing boys home.' He interrupted, the same look he had before reappeared.

Haru didn't even need to tell me that this was Shigure. He was everything Haru said he was, smug, very sure of himself and rather dramatic. One thing or another, he was trying to be something.

Hatsuharu's POV

I never liked that look Shigure had across his face. It was the face he made when he thinking of a very diabolical plan. Usually I saw this face when he was about pull a prank on Kyo or at least find a way to really piss him off, but this time I think I was the potential target. I had no idea what was going on his head but somehow I knew it involved Will. I stayed calm.

'This is Will. He's a travelling musician from Australia. He plays the guitar just like me.' I explained, trying not to drop any subtle hints that he could twist this all into some sort of experiment.

'Oh I can just see it now; two young muses confounded by love at first sight, trying to find their place in the world and while their love for music draws them to one another their love grows and shines.' Shigure yelled, pulling yet another dramatic pose as he somehow launched himself into the air. Sometimes I think Shigure belongs in the theatre, not on the reverse of several novels. In short, he was clearly overreacting.

I look back at Will who was looking very intrigued by Shigure. His head was tilted to one side and his mouth showed a hint of a smile, showing his amusement. His face which was once red faded back to its normal western paleness. It was such a cute look for him. If only I had a camera on me. I made a move to introduce Shigure but Will beat me to the punch.

'Shigure?' He said, giving me a look as if to ask if he was right.

'Wow, and there's the plot twist. Haru's young lover is a psychic and he uses his guitar as a medium to channel into other people's emotions and-.'

'Shigure that's enough, stop making fun of Will.' I scowled.

'I'm not psychic. Haru told me who you were before and I just assumed.' Will implied, he sure did explain it better than I could have at the time.

'I see, well I'm Shigure, Haru's older cousin and writer extraordinaire.'

'So that's where all the plot talk comes from?' Will said with a look of realisation.

As Will and Shigure began chatting away I felt better. It was good, Will was at least getting along with Shigure as I expected. This would be good for when I asked Shigure if he could stay. I still couldn't help but be apprehensive about the look he gave us when he opened the door. Even though it didn't look like it, he was plotting something. Shigure can find out something about someone and automatically twist it to his advantage. I would be sure to tell Will about this before Shigure does plan any pranks.

'Why don't you two come in then? I'm sure the house will offer you guys some more privacy anyway.' Shigure gestured, making sure I saw the wink me gave me.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Will said in a matter-of-factly tone.

'It means that Shigure is trying to embarrass us.' I answered before Shigure could say any more. 'That's just the kind of person he is. He likes to joke around. Besides, I agree, shall I make coffee, Shigure?'

'That sounds like a good plan. In the mean time will and I can get to... know each other.' Shigure replied before he gave a chuckle and turned into the house.

The good thing about this was that Shigure was willing enough to invite Will into the house. The bad thing, Will and Shigure were alone in the dining room as I was making the coffee. I could only imagine who uncomfortable and apprehensive Will was as I quickly boiled the water. At least I hadn't heard any screaming yet. Instead, I heard more chatting with the occasional laughter. I made the last of the coffee and rushed to join them.

Will's POV

Shigure wasn't as bad as I initially made him out to be. Sure, he was a little too dramatic for his own good and he was a little curious about Haru and I, but aside from that he was actually very accommodating. During the time Haru was making us coffee, Shigure had shown me to the living room and we continued talking about his work and my desire to play. We were both artistic people and it felt like we understood each other. When he first told me he had a preference to write romance novels I blushed because I assumed that he would have been quite the observer when it came to analysing couples. Even though Haru and I weren't together, he probably saw everything and that was enough.

'But enough about me, Will. How do you like Kaibara so far? Shigure asked.

'Well to be honest I've only been here for half a day. From what I saw I thought it was pretty good, though. I hung around the markets for most of the time because I was really drawn to the other musicians there.'

'Ah, so that's how you met Haru? He's been playing that guitar for a while now; he uses the money he collects to pay his share of the rent. It's a small price and I feel that people should do what they enjoy and profit from it.'

I gave Shigure a smile. He seemed to know Haru so well and I was glad to hear that he had such an appreciation for the arts like I do. I proceeded to tell Shigure how good Haru plays and that he was trying so hard to get better.

'Well I'm just very happy that Haru's new talent can get him what he wants. If we could all the things we love and get nothing but positive experiences out of it we would all be happier people. Haru has been a lot happier ever since he first played.'

'I couldn't agree with you more. I've played my guitar all over the world and I always get complimented on my sound. It's that appreciation other people show me that keeps me happy. I've been playing for twelve years now and I always try to improve and find different sounds to work with.'

'Which is why you were so drawn to the other musicians at the market?'

'Exactly.' I exclaimed.

I never thought this could be possible. I'm actually getting along with people. By now I usually bore people to death with my non-stop talk about my guitar and me quest for a new sound. Either Shigure truly appreciated my passion for music or he was pretty damn good at disguising his boredom. I was hoping for the former.

'Well I know it's early days but what do you think of the Sohma family?' Shigure asked.

'Oh.' I exclaimed. I didn't really give much thought to the question at all. 'Well you've been really nice no question about that. Haru is amazing, as he gets better with his guitar I want to make music with him, I'm convinced that we would create something new, something different. As for Kyo-.'

Shigure erupted with laughter. 'So you've met Kyo then? Unexpectedly I imagine.'

'Ugh, he was such a jerk. He said that all buskers had no talent and they weren't deserving of anything. Haru wasn't very impressed either. I showed him though. I just hate people that are judgemental. You know?'

'I know exactly what you mean. I get literary criticism on my novels all the time. When it comes to Kyo it's usually best to just ignore him.'

'Thanks for telling me.' I said, keeping the grin on my face as Haru came in with the coffee.

Haru looked slightly rushed as he placed the coffee on the table before me. He then grabbed his own mug, sat down next to me on the couch and put an arm around me. That was a very nice gesture but I couldn't help but look back at Shigure, just in case he commented on what he saw. Instead, he continued to smile as Haru made himself comfortable.

'So what have you guy's been talking about?' Haru asked.

'Just how twisted Kyo is.' I replied, making Shigure laugh again.

'Oh Haru.' Shigure recovered from laughter. 'Where did you find this guy, he is brilliant.'

'Well he actually found me. He was listening to me play.

Haru proceeded to tell Shigure about everything that happened. He did spare a lot of details but I suppose I could understand why. A cousin wasn't exactly a person you could share such information with. But I didn't even need to tell him why I was travelling and why I decided to stay because he knew absolutely everything. I was confident in noticing that Haru was a very good listener.

Hatsuharu's POV

'So now Will is going to continue playing his music here in Kaibara. He's even going to go back to school as well. The only problem is he hasn't got a place to stay at the moment.' I explained before taking a sigh of relief.

I didn't even realise what I had said until it was too late. When the last few words left my mouth, I noticed that the evil look had returned to Shigure's face. I glared at him, knowing what he was thinking of. Was it possible that he was planning something all this time? I looked at Will who was still in my arm and he had noticed the grin too. I could that he was feeling a little uneasy.

'I see, so that's why you've come to me then.' Shigure asked, giving out a little laugh shortly after.

'That's right.' I replied simply, I wasn't about to say any more in case it fuelled his plan, whatever it was.

'Well you do know that Will can't just stay here for free. And I think I need to gain something from having all of these people staying in my house. Do you know what I mean?'

Shigure was right. Will couldn't just live here without paying his own way. Shigure had everybody doing something in order to make sure that the house was tidy and the rent was ahead. I could only imagine why he still had that look on his face, though. What happened next was certainly something I didn't expect.

'Name your price.' Will piped up. He leaned out my grasp and pulled out his wallet. Aside from when he was playing his guitar to put Kyo in his place I had never seen him act so serious. He tossed his wallet onto the table, nearly knocking over his coffee.

'You don't understand, Will. The way I want you to pay cannot be satisfied with money.' Shigure retaliated, his grin getting freakier if that was possible.

'What are you thinking, Shigure? If you're thinking of doing something to him it's not going to happen.'

'That's right. Besides, I do have the money to give to you.' Will indicated his wallet yet again.

'You do have a point guys. Tohru already does all of the housework, Kyo does all the cooking and Yuki already does the shopping and pays the bills while he does so. But what could young Will here do?' Shigure pondered out aloud, flaunting yet another dramatic pose while doing so.

Shigure was right in a way. Everybody did do something around the house which leaved Shigure to focus on his writing. Without us, he would never get anything done. So what would he possibly be thinking of Will to do? Unless...

'I know.' Shigure suddenly said with a sense of realisation that I could tell was fake. 'Just recently I've started writing a new romance novel. My editor has really been on my back for weeks about it because I've ran out of ideas.'

'So you want me to help you with your novel? Will assumed. 'Sure I can do that.'

'Excellent. Well what I need is some, for a lack of a better word, inspiration.' Shigure suggestively wiggled his eyebrows after his last comment.

'Shigure.' I exclaimed, knowing all too well what he was beating around the bush about. 'I will not let you use Will for sex.'

'Huh?' Will yelled. 'Oh come on. That's just sick man.'

'Wait, wait. Can you just hear me out? I wasn't talking about sex. I just need two people to use as a case study so I can get some more ideas for my story.'

'I'm still not hooking up with you. Jesus Christ, I only just met you.'

Oh, I get it. Now I know why Shigure winked at me before. I gave Shigure a cool look. The sly dog was pairing us up on purpose. I guess it would be cool though. Will is pretty cute and in the last day we've known each other, I noticed that we just seemed to rebound off each other so well. Not to mention the kissing; oh God the kissing. I look at Will, who was still looking defensive about being with Shigure. He hadn't quite clicked on yet.

'Will, I wasn't talking about you and me.' Shigure said, putting emphasis on the last word. 'I was talking about you and the boy whose arm was just draped over your shoulders.'

Will's POV

I gasped slightly and then stared straight at Haru. If it was anatomically possible I would've seen my mouth drop straight to the floor. I could tell that he was surprised that he was thrown into the situation but I didn't know what to say. Then again, a lot of the experiences I had, wanted or not, were never what I expected. Meeting Haru and his family was certainly unexpected. I would like to be with Haru in some ways. We do have a lot of things in common and I was starting to realise that he had a thing with holding me in hugs, not caring who was around. I knew he liked me and I liked him, but wouldn't Shigure's suggestion be too forward? Maybe Shigure was doing a 'love at first sight' story like Romeo and Juliet or something. But love at first sight is impossible. Isn't it?

'Well, I..'

'Well Will?' Shigure asked. 'Does that sound like a good idea to you?

I regained my focus and continued staring at Haru, trying to read his view on the issue, without using words. He nodded slightly and gave me a smile. He seemed to think it was a good idea, although this wasn't exactly how I would've planned. But then again, nothing ever was.

'Okay.' I said calmly. 'But I don't want things to go too quickly. You do need more ideas for your story after all.'

Shigure nodded at this. I was hoping what I said was good rationalising on my behalf. I wouldn't want things to go quickly in general. Admittedly, I was a little bit forward in playing him a love song, and he was a little forward in kissing me but I don't want to destroy something that hasn't even started yet.

Hatsuharu's POV

I could understand why Will told Shigure what he did. I didn't want things to happen too quickly either. I could only imagine what Kyo would say when he got home. Yuki and Tohru would be really confused as well. It wasn't exactly a normal situation but at least it gave Will a place to live. I was glad he had a place here though. He seems to be able to get along with most people, despite what he tells me.

'So be it. I will start doing some planning on my novel and I'll get back to you' Shigure said like an old wise man. 'Hatsuharu, feel free to show Will where he will be sleeping.' At that, Shigure wiggled his eyebrows again.

I got up and beckoned Will to follow me. He picked up his wallet and coffee and followed me. He caught up with me halfway up the stairs.

'Your family is so weird, you know that don't you.'

_Weirder than you'll ever know._ I thought, but I kept that to myself.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Damn, I actually struggled with that chapter. Oh Shigure you match maker you. He could be the next Hitch I think. I really hope that Haru and Will know what they're in for. More to the point, what will Kyo, Yuki and Tohru think. Find out in Chapter 5. I need to start using more song too.**

**Everybody who reviews my fanfiction will get a Bonsai tree in the shape of Haru's head. All flames will be used to singe off the unwanted branches. Love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. However, that doesn't stop me from getting the opportunity to manipulate the characters to my advantage. May be rated M for future chapters.**

**Warning: This chapter contains elements of the lemon variety, non-Yaoi readers may be offended by what they read.**

Chapter 5

Will's POV

I knew I wasn't in England like I was last week. I made that realisation when it started getting dark at six o'clock last night. At this time of year, the sun completely set in London at around ten at night. In many instances it made me feel as though Australia was the only normal place when it came to sunlight. I didn't even have dinner last night so I missed the chance to meet everyone. But after such a full on day yesterday I was feeling quite weak. But that's what happens when you've only been in the country for two days. As I woke up this morning I realised three things. First, I was sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. Second, I still had clothes on so I must've been very tired last night if I didn't change. Third, a somewhat familiar pair of strong arms were wrapped around me.

Suddenly, all of the events from yesterday's meet with Haru came gushing back into my mind. It felt nice, even though the circumstances Shigure threw us into were a little sudden and abrupt. I never wanted to be rushed into something like this but when I felt Haru's arms around me the negative thoughts I have seem to dissipate. I could feel Haru's heavy breathing on the back of my neck so I could tell that he was still sound asleep. Unable to stay bound any longer, I decided to gently remove myself from his tender hold, being careful not to wake him up. He didn't stir as I freed myself and removed the bed sheets to get up. I glance back at him to see if he woke up when I realised just how much of the sheets I pulled off. I could feel heat rushing to face as I quickly threw the sheets over his naked body. I never thought I would meet anyone who had skin more pale than mine. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, seven o'clock. At least the sunlight in Japan was normal enough.

I look at Haru after the redness disappeared from my face again, wondering what I could do to pass the time. It felt like such a lazy day, not a sound could be heard except for the wildlife outside. Sound... morning sound, that's it. I could play some music. I wouldn't be waking anyone up, at least not directly, and it could probably help Shigure with his weird experiment. If it gets me free accommodation then what could go wrong?

All of my stuff, including my guitar was sitting in the corner of the room closest to the window. At this point I was glad I travelled light. I undressed my guitar and played the chords to make sure the strings were well-adjusted. I look outside and I knew exactly what I want to play. I sit down at the end of the bed and I begin gently plucking the strings.

Hatsuharu's POV

'_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right'_

I had no idea how early it was until my eyes darted awake at the sound of Will's guitar playing. Seven o'clock was displayed on the clock bit I didn't really care. It was nice to lay there and listen to the gentle plucking of guitar strings.

_'Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right'_

I took me a while to sit up in bed so I could watch him play again. The sound was so majestic in my ears; it was such a nice way to wake up. He was sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed facing the window side-on as if to welcome the new day with his beautiful melodic sound. Suddenly, I could hear footsteps going up and down the hall outside our room and Will attracted some new spectators. Tohru and Yuki peered through the doorway and watched on in amazement as Will continued to play, still under the impression that I was the only person in the room.

_'Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right'_

Will looked away from the window to me. He saw that I was awake and he gave me a smug smile, not breaking the song as he continued to pluck string after string. He still didn't notice that he had an audience. At this point the doorway was completely blocked off with the addition of Shigure and Kyo.

_'Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...'_

Looking at everybody else, it seemed like they had rather mixed emotions about what they were seeing, what they were hearing. Tohru was, as usual, delighted to see a side of somebody new and really appreciated the song, tears of joy gushing from her eyes. At least she showed some enthusiasm, Yuki was never a morning person so it was hard to tell if he was interested or not. He was always one for giving hard and stoic looks; because of that I wasn't able to read him like I could everyone else. Kyo, unlike Yuki, was brilliant at showing his emotions, as he watched Will play he had his arms folded and looked rather defensive for some reason. Maybe he thought that Will was showing off to add on to what he saw yesterday. If that was what he was truly thinking, knowing him that was true, he definitely had the wrong idea. Shigure was standing behind everybody else, he had lifted his head up to one side and he was smiling, as though he was genuinely impressed by what he saw. Will didn't see any of them, though. He was still fixed on me as he closed the song.

_'Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right'_

As Will played the last melody of the song, he went to place his guitar in its case when Tohru spoke.

'Please don't stop.'

Her tiny voice shocked Will so much that if he turned his head any quicker he would have suffered from whiplash. His face flushed a wild red yet again; he looked so cute when he blushed.

Will's POV

How long were they all standing there for? Shigure and Kyo and two other people, who I assumed to be Yuki and Tohru, were all standing in the doorway watching play my sunrise song. They took me completely by surprise. I normally never let anyone watch me perform when I was half asleep, my hair was a total mess and I wasn't playing to my full potential. Even so, Shigure and the girl who just spoke started clapping. I nodded respectfully to my unexpected audience after I regained composure of my wits.

'Will, it looks like your fanbase is starting to grow.' Shigure said during his applause. 'What do you guys think?

'Whatever.' Kyo muttered. 'I'm going to go and train.' He hurried down the hall muttering something about being woken up too early or something. I guess you can't win them all.

'As good as it was, I'm going back to bed.' The purple haired boy said in the politest way possible. 'I'll get back to you in a few hours.'

Well that was an odd response. No sooner did he say what he said, he slipped away from the doorway and disappeared.

'Shigure's right. That was truly a great rendition of that song. I could listen to that kind of music all day. By the way, I'm Tohru. You must be Will, right?' Tohru asked. I was glad she introduced herself but she seemed really nervous, like 'jump of my skin' kind of nervous.

'Yeah. So I'm assuming Shigure told you about me.' I asked.

'Yes.' She squeaked with enthusiasm. 'Oh and by the way Hatsuharu, can I just say congratulations on your new-.'

Tohru stopped speaking when she looked at Haru who, at the time only had a single sheet separating him from being completely exposed. Because this didn't faze me, I had no idea why she started waving her arms around like a lunatic and profusely apologised a thousand times until she left the room. She raced past Shigure and down the hall, I looked at Haru and suddenly realised why she got so worked up. Shigure decided not to waste any time either.

'Well this has given me a newfound inspiration. I'll leave you two alone while I go and extend my synopsis.' He chimed as he disappeared from the doorway as well.

Haru and I didn't exchange any words for what seemed like an eternity. I decided to shrug off what Shigure said to me after I finished playing. I didn't care much for a supposed fanbase, the only thing I really cared about when it came to music was that I could reach out to other people's emotions and make them feel happy by what they heard. I was happy I was able to do that here, but I only play cover songs, songs performed by other artists. I didn't want to tell anyone this yet but if I had the creativity to write my own songs then I would perform those and seek a fanbase thereafter. I shrug off that thought as well and I continue to put my guitar back in its case. In the corner of my eye I could see Haru as he stretches out his body, covering the full length of the bed. It made me blush a little from seeing his pale but well toned chest and arms but I try not to let him notice.

'He's right, you know.' He said, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

'Huh?'

'What Shigure said? About your fanbase growing? You seem to have that power over people when you play your guitar. It's almost inspirational. Well at least to Shigure it is anyway.'

That was weird. It was almost like he knew what I was thinking. I laughed inside and told myself I was mad for thinking so.

'Hmph, try telling that to Kyo.'

'He wouldn't know true talent if it hit him in the face, hard.' Haru contested, he sure was persistent when it came to complimenting me.

'Yeah.' I agreed in a mutter, thinking about Kyo's attitude didn't really make me feel better.

'Besides.' Haru sat up in the bed and fold his arms behind his head just before I place my guitar back in its spot. 'You have your number one fan right here.'

At this comment I almost dropped my guitar for the second time in one day. I look back at Haru and he is giving me a really smug look. Was he trying to flatter me? Thinking about it he was my number one fan in a way. No one has responded to my music like he does. I was going to make a snide comment but I couldn't. Just seeing him lay there, with that look, with that gorgeous body and those beautiful grey eyes, I just couldn't bring myself to be so unkind.

'Oh are you just.' I said, walking closer to him

Haru nodded, the smug look still on his face as he did so. I jumped on to the bed right beside him and I stared straight into his eyes.

'Prove it.'

Hatsuharu's POV

Well shit, this was definitely not what I was expecting. There was no distance between us as we lay on the bed together. He continued to stare into my eyes, almost as if he were anticipating a response. I obliged.

'Gladly.' Was the last word I said before I put one of my hands behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Something was different about Will this time. I realised because he leaned into the kiss in such a way that my head landed softly on the pillow behind me, but our kiss remained intact and he went down with me. At this point I gathered that because he was expecting this he felt more in control. My hand was still holding the back of his head gently; we withdrew slightly to catch our breath but only for a split second. Will gave my lips a lick and kissed them again, this time his mouth was open so I allowed my tongue to go and explore the unfamiliar territory. Will positions himself to be more comfortable, without breaking the kiss; he covers the length of my body with his own. I let my hands explore up and into his creased and already lose shirt, I push his shirt up so I can get a decent feel of his very slender waist. He shudders lightly at the touch and groans a little, I can feel his groan vibrating the roof of his mouth as our tongues continue to dart into and around each other. Will breaks the kiss for a moment and takes off his shirt, allowing me to explore his body more freely.

'Much better.' He said, his voice was all raspy and rugged from being touched up and being short of breath.

I took his body in my arms once again, he moaned lightly at my touch and he allowed his body to descend over mine. Even though he was as skinny as I was, his body gave off so much heat; just like a personal hot water bottle. Will starts to feel around my body now, I arch my back and he slithers one of his arms underneath me and rests his hand on my hip, he continues the movement by rolling off me and getting under the single bed sheet after kicking off his baggy jeans. That was the first time I saw a hint of his underwear, and more importantly what was inside them. He pulled the sheet over us and rested his spare hand on my shoulder, embracing me in a hug. It felt good, he felt warm, it felt right, and it was more that what the cow of the zodiac could ever hope for. Finally, Will intertwines his legs with mine and rests his head on my chest. I weave my hand through his hair and kiss him gently on his forehead.

'You're really warm, you're like a furnace.'

'Yeah, I know. I don't feel it though. I think it might be because I just played or something.' Will replied, muttering on my chest in a carefree manner.

'But you're so small.' I chuckled. 'The fact that you give off so much heat is impossible. It's good in a way though.'

He looks up at me with seemingly adoring eyes. 'Hmm?'

'It keeps me warm, you would be nice to cuddle every night.'

'Well, luckily for you cuddles are my favourite thing to do.' He replied with a blushing grin.

'You're not into the other things then? You know... sex?'

'There's a time and place for everything. Yes, the place is right, but the time... maybe a little further down the track it would be more feasible.'

'That was scary, you just sounded like Shigure.'

We look at each other and we go into hysterics. After we calm down our lips met again and I spent the rest of the morning with a sleepy Will in my arms.

**So there you have it. It may be safe to say that I suck at writing lemon scenes but this is only early days with Haru and Will. I wonder if Shigure has any ideas or plans after what he saw. This writer feeds off reviews as though they are strawberries, all flames will be used to incinerate the rotten ones to avoid food poisoning. Love you all and thanks for reading.**

**Songs used in this Chapter:**

**Here comes the sun – The Beatles (I've been dying to put in a Beatles track)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If by chance all of the creators of Fruits Basket mysteriously died and I ended up owning the benefits, I don't know anything about it. Rated M.**

**Anything but Solo**

**Chapter 6**

**Will's POV**

Haru was missing the second time I woke up. It was different not waking up in his warm and strong clutches but that was something I was used to. I didn't feel cold like I usually did when I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I sit up in the bed and notice that the bed had been completely made around me. I must have been very tired if I didn't notice that. It didn't take me long that Haru had done that. As much of a nice gesture it was I still wondered where he was. I needed to eat really badly; I could smell something really nice in the air. In the last six months I have been to many countries, through many cities, down many highways, but what I smelled was nothing like I have experienced before. Haru was young like I was but I didn't think he was the one who was cooking. It was far too good a smell to be cooked by a mere teenager. I slip on my jeans and just as I get to the doorway Haru shows up and we nearly collide.

'Oh.' He exclaimed as he nearly ran into me. 'Hello there, sleepy head. I was about to come in to wake you up but I guess you beat me to it.'

I grinned. 'Well I smelled something nice. I didn't even notice you were gone by the way. Did you make the bed around me?'

'I did, you looked really peaceful but I didn't want to leave you with the one sheet.' He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. 'And that beautiful smell is our lunch. Tohru is excellent at cooking.'

He takes me in yet another kiss and I allow it. This made me wonder how much of an idea Shigure really did have about us. He had seen me play this morning, that I was certain of, but how much he actually knows about me and Haru I'll probably never know. After our kiss he releases my waist, tracing his hand up my bare back and down my arm until he took my hand gently. He takes me downstairs and I see Yuki and Shigure. Haru sits on the couch opposite them and I join him. I look at Yuki and it was evident to me that he was more awake this time. He had a very hard look about him but he was very slim. I wouldn't usually call a man beautiful but Yuki had an energy about him in that beautiful was the only word I could use to describe him, not handsome, but beautiful.

'I see that you're more awake now then.' I said chirpily but nervously at the same time. I didn't get much of a response out of him when I played this morning. I didn't take it the wrong way but I still found him a little odd.

'Yes.' He said in a bland and calm voice. 'I'm not the best person when I wake up in the morning.'

'I can tell.'

'Hatsuharu told me you're going to be joining us at Kaibara High School. Correct?'

Haru puts an arm around me, I look at him and he grins nicely.

'Yeah.' I replied as I placed one of my own arms behind Haru's waist. 'I am.'

'Well Haru has probably already told you about the music club we have. From what I've heard, they could certainly use talent like yours.'

'What do you mean?'

'The music club picks representatives to perform every week at the school. Sometimes they form groups and perform together as well. It goes without saying that I liked what I heard this morning.'

So he did like my music. He was just too tired to respond. It was pretty interesting that he knew so much about this music club business. As far as I knew, Haru had probably told him about it just like he told me so I disregarded it. It also provided me with the opportunity I wanted as well. I would be able to show people my sound and make them happy with my music.

**Hatsuharu's POV**

I was happy that Will didn't seem to mind me embracing him in front of my cousins like I did. If I had done this when I met him yesterday he probably would've fainted then, too. I almost laughed at the thought, but at that point I was thinking about what I could do to Will as he lay there with me. Last night was just too good to be true; it was great to hold somebody in my arms and to feel their body against mine. Unfortunately, Will fell asleep in his clothes last night. If my dark side came out then Will's clothes would've been ripped to shreds and his body would be under my own as I would attempt to forcibly make my mark on him. I want so badly to keep the dark side of me suppressed so nothing like that would happen. I agree that Will and I should take this slow and see what happens after a while. I know that Black Haru wouldn't be so agreeable and the last thing I want right now is to let him out and allow him to ruin everything. My only salvation is that Will brings out the best in me and he doesn't make me mad. I know he may see the black side of me one day but I'm hoping he doesn't experience it directly.

'What do you think, Haru?'

I look up and notice Will, Shigure and Yuki were staring at me as if waiting for an answer. 'Huh?' Was my reply, automatically admitting that I had missed the entire conversation.

'What do you think of Will going to Kaibara High?' Yuki repeated his tone forever consistant.

'Uh, well... his talent is definitely going to turn some heads, that's for sure. I'm going to enjoy having him around.'

'Hmm.' Yuki sighed solemnly. I always loved the expressions Yuki would give when he was delighted. I always had a soft spot for him. I was in love with him for the longest time. Even though I really wanted it to work between us, it never eventuated. Yuki would never be as interested in me as Will is. I decided to concede defeat and accept that my love for Yuki is more unconditional than anything. Although I knew what I wanted won't ever happen, it didn't stop me from being able to read Yuki like a book.

'What are you planning, Yuki?'

'Huh?' Will exclaimed.

'That's what I thought.' Shigure added. 'I'm the one who does all the devious scheming. A most unexpected twist indeed.'

Will looked at me with a _'what the hell'_ gesture as Shigure once again went into a tangent of dramatic poses. It would seem that every time something dramatic, exciting or unexpected happens he needs to do some sort of commentary. Perhaps this is just all part of the novel he started writing.

'I'm not planning anything.' Yuki said coolly. 'I only asked because Will might be interested in becoming one of the performances during lunch periods. But that's his choice.'

'I've got an idea; let's not talk about me as though I'm not here.' Will's eyes narrowed.

'I do apologise but I think that if you performed from time to time it would be a good reflection on you. You would perform with other music club members too.'

'You're talking about my 'fanbase' again. There are a few flaws in this plan of yours. I don't play for glory; I play to make people happy and to help others appreciate sound. Furthermore, I've never played with another musician before. I've always been a solo artist.'

Solo. Has Will never played with someone else? He was taught by his father, he had plenty of opportunity to make music with someone else. Maybe it was just my imagination or an assumption but Will had been travelling all over the world for the last six months. Could this be the reason why he's always been solo? I remember the first thing he ever said to me. He was looking for someone with a good sound and he said that I was it. Has he been waiting to find me all this time? Is this why he never had the desire to make music with anybody else?

'Again, that's your choice. You can perform alone or in a group.' Yuki assured Will.

I hope he still thinks I still have a unique sound. I want to make music with him so much.

**Kyo's POV**

So I decided to skip lunch today. Why would I want to have lunch with people like that anyway? I still hate having to be here all the time and with the addition of Haru, and then his boy toy, has made it even more awkward. Anyway, I'm sure they're eating their lunch right now without appreciating Tohru for it and that damn rat is talking about school as he usually does. I swear, ever since he became the stupid president of the stupid student council he's become more and more annoying. What I found even more annoying is that everybody seems to like Will so much just because he's good at playing his guitar. I do admit that he's pretty good but that's no reason to like him. Shigure tells me that you need to look at the person underneath to get a closer look. Even though that was one of that dumb dog's sexual innuendos it made sense to me, only Shigure wasn't following his own advice this time.

I'm at the place where no one else tries to bother me, the roof. I enjoy it up here, it's high, it's comfortable for me and not many people can get here easily. Sometimes when I'm really angry I lift the ladder up with me so no one can get to me. That way I can stay up here for hours. Today is not one of those days. I glance at my watch and I'm surprised to see that three hours had already past. I go to climb down the ladder, thinking of an excuse to give to Tohru for not being around at lunch, when I heard the strumming of a guitar over the other side of the rooftop. Curious, I decided to peek over the top of the roof to see Will. He was just sitting there, by himself, on a picnic rug, playing the same tune he was making when I saw him and Haru in the forest. I didn't recognise the notes he was hitting, I felt that as a drummer the guitar was none of my business. Hell, the only reason I do play the drums is to vent out my anger on something other than the idiots I live with. What struck me as odd was that Will was by himself, I half expected that everybody, especially Haru, would be fawning over him.

'Uh, Kyo? What are you doing on the roof?'

I didn't realise that he spotted me until I slipped on a lose roof tile and fell half-way down the roof. When I regained my balance I noticed that he had come closer, one of his eyebrows was raised and he had a crooked smile on his face.

'Are you alright?' He said.

'I'm fine, don't worry about it.'

I walked to the end of the roof and jumped to the ground next to Will, he backed up a little and surveyed me, his eyes widened with shock.

'What?' I said, glaring back at him.

'Dude, you just jumped two floors, and landed on your feet. How did you do that? I thought only cats could do that.'

Shit. Why the hell did I do that? I'm such an idiot. I can't reveal the family secret like that. How do I explain that? He practically said that I was like a cat, I am a cat but that's beside the point. I can't expose us; I'll never hear the end of it otherwise. He notices the rigid look I was giving at the mere thought of ruining everything.

'Years and years of practice.' I replied quickly. 'I spend a lot of time up on the roof, jumping off is good to make a quick getaway.'

'Uh, I see.'

Great, that seemed to work. I think I need to be more aware of who Will is before I start doing what I think is normal. I figured that changing the subject was probably the smartest thing to do at this point.

'So why are you on your own?' I turned my rigid glare into a grin. 'I was sure Haru would be all over you by now.'

Will rolled his eyes. 'Haru was just getting some drinks fixed up. I was going to play some cover songs and everybody is joining in. You can join in too if you want.'

'Humph, thanks but no thanks. I've got more important things to do than sit around and copying other people's work. I'm outta here.'

I run off into the woods nearby before he could respond, I swear I heard him say 'suit yourself' as I disappeared from his sight.

**Will's POV**

It was weird what I saw with Kyo earlier, but I tried to get it out of my mind. When I play, I try not to let any of my negative thoughts bother me. I was happy to just sitting out here having drinks and enjoying good company. Yuki had downloaded some sheet music and once I got the tempo of the songs right, we were having a great old time. I learned a few things from this experience; first, Yuki had a really good taste in music. Second, Tohru was a fair singer once she was no longer too shy to do so. Third, Shigure should never sing. I wasn't the only one who was providing the stringwork either; Haru got out his guitar after he finished making up the drinks and he belted out a few tunes as well. Although I did give him a few pointers, I still found it hard to believe that he only started playing at short time ago. In my short time here I have really felt like I belong. I know that will be some people who like me and some people who don't but that shouldn't bother me. After I finish playing another song Yuki downloaded, Haru took me into one of his safe feeling hugs. I look up at Haru when I noticed something odd in the tree directly behind him. I couldn't have been mistaken when I saw a tussle of orange hair. I didn't react to it too much since it was clear he wanted to stay hidden. Instead I look back into Haru's eyes and kissed him, acting as though Kyo was never watching. It was nice to know he was listening to us, though.

'I love that song.' Haru told me as we broke our kiss.

'Me too, Haru. Me too.'

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I have been swamped with so much work lately. Down with School Inspectors, blame them for my lack of creativity. Speaking of school, the next day we see Will enduring his first day of school. What will happen? Will Haru be able to keep his hands to himself? Do Yuki and Shigure have anything planned for the upcoming weeks? Will Tohru realise 'I can't believe it's not butter' REALLY ISN'T BUTTER?... Okay I'm getting ahead of myself now.**

**All reviews give me the attack of the om nom nom noms. Flames... not so much. Thank you and Happy Reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. Rated M.**

**Anything but Solo**

**Chapter 7**

**Will's POV**

_So this is what school here is like? Initially I was against the idea of going back to school but now that I'm here I feel pretty comfortable. I knew some people, the atmosphere was good, and everybody was very welcoming. The only thing I dislike is that I'm a senior and Haru was a year below me. It was still okay because Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were in my class. It was weird for a first day; it felt as though I've been here for years. Suddenly, there was a knock at the classroom door. I looked to see Haru in the doorway, his muscular chest rising and falling as though he was slightly out of breath. I raised an eyebrow; looking over at Kyo who also exchanged a glance of surprise. What was Haru doing?_

'_Hatsuharu Sohma, what do you think you're doing?' My teacher asked._

'_Where's Will?' He demanded, ignoring the teacher's question._

_Before waiting for an answer, he spotted me. 'Will!' as quick as a flash, Haru raced over to my desk and stared down at me. Without warning, Haru grabbed the collar of my new school uniform, pulling me up, forcing me to stand so my uniform didn't rip. Then he bruised my mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. I was breathless, I didn't want it to stop, I didn't care that everybody was watching us and, most of all, I didn't care that my teacher looked utterly shocked by our actions._

'_I'm sorry!' Haru said sheepishly but with that devious look in his eyes. 'I just couldn't get you off my mind.'_

'_Just shut up and kiss me.' I replied shortly as he pulled me into another kiss. I couldn't think of what that annoying sound was in the back of my mind. It was getting louder and then everything went white._It was then when my eyes snapped awake.

There was no classroom, no teacher, and no Kyo looking at me like a moron. There was only me, Haru and a god awful sound of an alarm clock which read the time '6:00am.'

'Shit!' I exclaimed as my eye twitched.

**Hatsuharu's POV**

The familiar alarm races through my ears. It's a school day and I needed to get ready, and this time I'm not the only one who would struggle this morning. Will was wrapped loosely in my arm; he reacted to the alarm by grunting and nestling his head in my chest. Luckily my other arm was free, giving me the opportunity to hit the alarm. My sudden lurch woke Will up even more. At least he was more of a morning person than Yuki was.

'You know,' Will began before clearing his throat and rubbing his eyes 'for the last six months I was not aware that such an ungodly hour existed.'

'Who said student life was easy?' I replied.

'It is easy, Haru, except for this part. Do we have to get ready now?'

'If we don't then Yuki will give us a lecture. You don't want one of those, trust me.'

'Ugh. Okay I'm up.' Will motioned off the bed quickly, nearly falling over from misjudging his steps. 'Now what?'

'Well you probably don't have a uniform yet.' I explained as I located my school uniform in the closet. I got an extra one, hoping it would look okay. 'So try on this.'

Will took the black threads nonchalantly, and slipped the shirt over his slender body. I wished he didn't have to, though. I always hated the school uniform regulations, and now I have another reason why; that shirt did nothing for Will. He took his trousers from me next but afterwards I felt that I should have resisted giving them to him.

'I think I'll need a belt, Haru. These will slip off me.' He said with a blush.

'Hmm, that's fine by me.' I grinned as I placed my hands on his waist.

'I'm sure it is, but I'm very sure the rest of the school won't appreciate seeing me with pants around my ankles.' He joked as he took my waist and leaned into me.

I thought about it and went to kiss him when Yuki came in. He was already dressed in his uniform and was just about ready to go. As student council president he had to leave earlier in order to make sure that things at school happened as normal. Due to this his morning personality was poorer than ever; his expression being very flat and uninspiring. He didn't even care that we had our arms around each other or that Will was wearing a uniform a size too big for him. He gave me a look as if to say 'stop messing around' and walked out again.

'That's the second time in two days he's done that. Does that happen on a regular basis?'

'Not really. Yuki is... Yuki.'

'He's a senior too, isn't he? Are there other seniors I should be told about?'

'None that will overly concern you. You really just need to make sure Yuki's fan girls won't trample you as you go from class to class. If you can survive that, you're okay.'

'Fan girls?' Will asked, raising the all too familiar eyebrow.

'Don't ask. Let's get ready.'

I didn't take us long to get everything else gathered for school. Will had arrived half way through the autumn term so luckily he didn't miss out on much. Yuki had sent all the materials he needed to catch up on via email, a good thing since Yuki was in those lessons too and knew what he was talking about. Speaking of which, what I did find disappointing is that Will would be in senior year and we wouldn't be in the same classes. Part of me thinks this could be a good thing because it will make him long for me. One thing was certain, though; every lunch period I would want to steal him away. As we leave for school Shigure wishes Will luck for his first day, which only reminded him to race upstairs and back down again with his guitar strapped to his back. I guess he wanted to play on his first day. Tohru and Kyo were waiting for us so we decided not to stall any longer. Hand in hand we walked to school, breaking our grip only when Will had to do his induction.

**Yuki's POV**

As soon as I arrived in the council office I notice the paperwork for me on my desk. I sighed, thankful that my workload is nothing compared to my teachers. There were only two files waiting for me; one was labelled _'Student Records'_ and the other _'Extra-curricular.'_ On the first file, one of the teachers had stuck as post-it note saying to make this person feel welcome. I knew straight away who this was, but curiosity got the better of me and I took a look.

_Student Name: William Road_

_Students Age: 17_

_Students Date of Birth: April 3rd__1991_

It continued at that pace for a while. I don't really know how they able to find out so much stuff so easily but I started to read turned into a full report on his previous academic performance. It was surprising to see that someone who had music on his mind would be so good at school. His grades were above average but the subjects he took at his previous school were very difficult. Looking at what he was studying, anyone would think that he wanted to be a teacher or a doctor. At least he wasn't like that stupid cat like I originally thought of him to be. Although this amazed me, what amazed me even further was that there were documents in this file about him outside of school. There was an article dated _'April 2006'_with a picture of Will dressed in a rather gothic outfit holding a guitar, the same guitar that he has now. The article told the story of Will's underrated performance at a music festival earning him the runner-up title.

'That was only two years ago.' I said loudly, I turned my head afterwards to make sure no one had heard me. In a sigh of relief I continued to rifle through the information. I still found it hard to believe that there was so much information on one person. Then there was one article I found, dated just six months ago...

_Drunk Driver Kills 2 – A man in his mid 20's has been arrested and questioned following a high speed collision which took the lives of Winston Road, 44, and his wife Abbey Road, 43..._

After reading that I couldn't go any further. That situation which unfolded before me was more familiar than I had realised. All I thought about was Tohru and when she lost her mother. After that thought I slammed the folder shut and locked it in my drawer where nobody could get to it. How the hell am I supposed to look Will in the eye after reading something like that? Little did I know that the answer was located in the second file on my desk. I decided to clear my mind of what I read and took a look. I only needed to glance at the first page when I grinned.

'Hmm, next week it's showtime.' I said to myself.

**Hana's POV**

'Hey, guys.' Tohru bounded over to Arisa and I with her usual bubbly smile. 'I didn't see you all weekend. I missed you.'

It was good to see Tohru in such a good mood, since she started living with Yuki and Kyo she has become a lot happier. I was happy for her. I could tell that her weekend was very eventful so I knew that she wasn't just putting on a face like other people do. I eyed Kyo who sauntered into the classroom and over to his desk in an attempt to avoid one of Arisa's barrage of insults. This he did unsuccessfully as Arisa made a beeline for him. I decided to allow it; although Tohru was happy, I still found Yuki and Kyo to be very strange.

'Ah, Tohru. It's nice to see you too. How was your weekend?'

'It was fun. I spent most of yesterday singing cover songs off the internet.'

'Oh?' I exclaimed, I didn't have anything to say to that for a moment. 'I take it you enjoyed yourself then.'

'Yeah. We also made a new friend who is starting school here. I should introduce you to him. He's pretty cool.'

'Very good, Tohru. I'm sure he's very lucky to have made friends with you... and not any of the other girls in this class.'

'Huh?' Tohru exclaimed; she cocked her head to one side innocently.

'Never mind, sweetie. We should get ready for Yuki's announcement.' I said kindly as I took my seat.

Tohru sat the desk beside me and she allowed her hair to fall past the back of her seat. I wish I could tell that Yuki fan club that Tohru had more charisma to win Yuki over than any of them. I look behind me to see that most of them were eying her in jealousy; I know that if I did say that then Tohru would be in jeopardy. I couldn't do that to her. Some of the girls notice that I'm looking in their direction and they freak out; attempting to pretend they're doing other things. I notice a shift in the electric waves behind them and I see a silhouette of somebody outside the door. I didn't even have time to look away when the boy slid open the door and entered. He was dressed in a uniform that was a size too big and he carried a guitar case on his back. I could tell from his hair and his eye that he wasn't from around here, but I just couldn't place where he was from. He looked directly at me and attempted a smile and I returned the favour. Everybody else looked at him as he took the empty seat beside Kyo and propped his feet up on the desk. Soon after, a wave of voices flooded the room.

**Will's POV**

I was glad I got a seat next to Kyo. At least I was able to sit next to somebody I knew. Tohru was sitting with her own friends and Yuki was nowhere to be seen. I make myself as comfortable as I can as I get a message on my phone. Relieved that my phone was on silent mode, I look down at it subtly and I find that the message was from Haru:

'_Hope you're having a good morning. Meet me on the roof when third period ends. Haru xo.'_

Looking around me, hoping that nobody was watching, I decided to reply quickly.

'_Sure thing. Will xo.'_

The moment I hit send on my phone I thought of a lot of different things I could have said to him. I could have told him that there were more interesting things we could be doing with our time if we weren't at school. I could've told him that by third period it would already be too late and I would turn into a soulless, school loving, robot. Sure, I was good at it, but I didn't like it. Then another thought came into my head, I could've told him that I wanted to make out. I laughed at the thought because I knew he would take it as an opportunity. Before I have the time to send something else, my phone vibrated again. Once again, it was Haru:

'_I know it's difficult to do something like this. But do it for me, okay? Haru xo.'_

How could I deny a message like that? Before I could reply I was distracted again. This time it was by the flat screen monitor which switched on by itself, revealing an image of Yuki. Although he looked his normal and apathetic self he looked like he had something important to say.

'_Good morning everybody and welcome to another week at Kaibara High School. I have a few important orders of business to discuss but first I wanted to remind everybody that suggestions for the cultural festival are still open for discussion. Also I need to remind everybody again to dispose of their waste to keep our school clean...'_

Oh god. I'm so glad that I don't have his job. Knowing most schools, he's probably just reading off a piece of paper that a teacher gave him. Then again, it was quite informal so I didn't really know. The report kept at this pace for a while. Some of the boys behind me laughed when Yuki bought up the topic of not looking up pornography at school, but then went silent again he said sternly _'we know who you are.'_ I scoffed at the fact that the boys here were so desperate.

'_Now that all the general information is out of the way I would like to move on to this week's special news. Today we have a new student joining us all the way from Australia. William Road is our new exchange student and he will be in our senior year. Please make him feel welcome.'_

Ugh. So much for keeping a low profile. Instead of having a normal class I found myself being bombarded by a whole bunch of questions for the rest of the morning.

**Well there we have it. Why does Haru want to meet Will up the roof after class? Is Will going to survive until then? And what is in the other file that Yuki has in his possession? Find out in Chapter Eight, if you dare. This writer likes reviews so much that he spells 'like' l-i-e-k. Everybody who writes reviews will be feed pancakes. I liek pancakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. Rated M.**

**Anything but Solo**

**Chapter 8**

**Hatsuharu's POV**

Skipping class during third period is good for a few reasons. First, Modern History bored the absolute crap out of me. Second, it gives me time to prepare for the picnic I had planned on the roof. I surprised myself when I realised I had everything done so quickly, but I did have to throw a sheet over the food in case the birds got into it. Now all I have to do is wait until Will finished class. I know Will would have selected Music as his senior elective which means he has music with Kyo.

Whether they are starting to get along I don't really know. Despite his connection with Yuki and Tohru, any class Will and Kyo had together could be disastrous; the tension between is almost as bad as that of Yuki and Kyo. My only relief is that music was the class where Kyo can vent out his anger on the drums. If he was able to control his emotions his drumming skills would be excellent. Unfortunately it would take a really gifted person to help him achieve that control.

Having music as my elective as well, I knew where music classes were held in the school. Although my sense of direction was never as keen as most others I could always find the music room no problem. Ever since I found music as a way to vent, other than focussing my attention and affections on Yuki, it had become my reason for living.

Though I have only known Will for a short amount of time, it was easy and obvious to see that music was his reason for living as well. It was made very clear to me after he performed for me for the first time. I only just enter the wing of the Arts building when I hear the familiar guitar once again, along with the voice I long to hear every time he plays.

"_Love is an innocent, innocent journey,_

_Love is a Cancer, love ain't benign._

_Love is what keeps us going all the time now,_

_Love it, don't leave it, don't leave it behind."_

As each note resonates down the hallway chills go up my spine. It is the good kind of chills though; chills as though I just stepped into a hot spring or as though I just had a sigh of relief. Either way, it makes me want to see Will even more. I continue to follow the flawless stringwork, my sense of direction no longer serving me as I decide to simply follow the soothing melody.

**Will's POV**

I never actually expected to be interrogated on my first music lesson at Kaibara High. To be honest I thought I had enough of that for the first two periods when everybody decided to get in some questions. As much as I dislike being high profile, I only felt obliged to answer. They all mean well and most of them asked some pretty decent questions. Unfortunately I really have been put on the spot in Music today. The teacher, I didn't quite remember his name but he was an older gentleman, wanted to see my "raw skills" or something to a similar nature. As much as I protested otherwise, I believed I had caused enough of a commotion for the day, he insisted. He then proceeded to tell me that he wanted to see my talent.

'That will teach me to deny a request from a soon to be fan' is my immediate thought. As smug as the teacher is, I really had the urge to wipe the grin off his face; without the use of a blunt object. One thought crosses my mind though, this would be the first time I've been in Japan and not played my music to Haru. The situation feels different because he isn't here. I decide to put the thought out of my mind; I could always play the same song for him later if I had to. So I play…

"_Love is for free,  
People like me,  
crossing the seas, _

_Looking for that someone."_

As I continue to play I notice that the whole class had stopped practicing their own work just to listen. As I look around I see some students tapping their shoes, swaying or nodding their heads to each count. Even Kyo stopped beating the drum kit mercilessly, looked at me, looked at everyone else and then back to me again. He simply shrugged, which is what I felt like doing. I know from my experiences from busking that it was easy for me to catch the public eye, seeing as though the entire class had stopped I think I just overdid it a little bit. I realise that I'm no longer causing a commotion, I am the commotion.

"_Love is an innocent, innocent journey,_

_Love is a Cancer, love ain't benign._

_Love is what keeps us going all the time now,_

_Love it, don't leave it, don't leave it behind."_

As my song draws to a close, everybody applauds and some cheer as well, it was nice to know that I was at least well received in this class. Even the teacher gave me a nod of approval and proceeds to continue our discussion.

'That was truly excellent. Really it was.' He said as he directed me away from the rest of the students who began to gather. I already notice that many of the girls were already drooling, which really sickens me.

'Thank you.' This is all I manage to say before he interrupts.

'I have been teaching here for twenty-three years and I have not once seen a student come into this class and surprise me like you have today. Truly remarkable indeed.'

The rather one-sided conversation continues like this for a while. I did answer the guy when appropriate but after a while I just tune out and begin to lose focus. I look past the teacher and notice that Haru is standing in the hallway waiting for me. Then I look up at the clock and notice that he was ten minutes early. I could be wrong, but I become under the impression that he skipped class just to be here, nice move.

'… although we do have open mic sessions in the courtyard during Friday Lunch period. That being said, if I could I would like to make one small criticism about your piece.'

With that, my head snaps back into focus. I was always quite open to criticism, as long as it was purely constructive and not hindering, but my father always told me that I should always take the good with the bad. I guess in this situation there was no exception to that rule.

'Sure.' I try to reply enthusiastically.

'Well, when I said raw talent I meant I wanted to hear something that you made yourself.'

'Oh, to tell you the truth I don't actually have any original work. At this point in time I've decided only to sing cover songs. I do add in some of my own personal touch but so far that's how I plan to stay.'

I look over at Kyo who is watching the banter between the teacher and I. Everyone else had gone back to doing their own thing now that they were no longer focussing on the weird new kid. I look back at the teacher again only to look out the classroom door. Haru was still there; his eyebrows are now furrowed as though he is listening to something intently.

I do have to admit that what the teacher said did catch me off guard, but my raw talent is playing my guitar with my own style and rhythm, even though the lyrics were not original, the music had an original element.

'I do find that rather surprising considering how talented you are. You really should consider writing your own work. At your age you could really get somewhere.'

'Hmm,' I exclaim, 'I just feel that at my age I haven't got the creative mind nor the life experiences to write a song as meaningful as I could at this time.'

**Hatsuharu's POV**

I didn't know the topic of discussion between Will and Mr. Verdana, but I didn't like it. I can tell that Will was becoming more and more uncomfortable. It goes without saying that I have not known Will for as long as I plan to, but the Will I see on the other side of that door was completely different from the Will I have been getting to know. As their discussion escalates I notice that Will was become more tense, his usually peaceful facial expressions become sharper and he was gesturing with his hands way too much.

I also watch Kyo as he too overlooks the situation. He seems amused for some reason; whether his look of amusement is spiteful toward Will or Mr. Verdana I do not know. He suddenly catches a glimpse of me in the window and motions for me to listen to what is being said. I suddenly get the feeling that I was not going to like what I hear.

'I really think if you want to start writing your own material you should start now.' I hear Mr. Verdana say, his normal calm voice now becoming some sort of voice of reasoning.

'I would do that, sir, but I don't want to wake up at the age of forty with the bitter realisation that I have a crappy song stifling my reputation because I was forced on writing music in my teens.'

The snide remarks Will made in retaliation surprised me. I knew he didn't like the idea of school much but I never thought he had a somewhat defiant side to him. To me he was always a very easy-going and agreeable person. I place my head closer to the door so I can listen more carefully.

'Will, I'm under the impression that you have an attitude problem. Are you trying to sabotage your creativity?'

'Excuse me?'

That is all Will was able to reply with. The look of total disbelief was spread across his face. All of a sudden I start to feel as though I am slipping away. I begin to lose control of myself and the last thing I see is the look Kyo makes when he sees the wicked snarl on my face.

**Kyo's POV**

That stupid idiot. Why does he have to go black right now? Why the hell is he skipping class in the first place? For that matter, why do I get the feeling that damn rat will blame me for not stopping this? Ever since Haru started coming to this damn school he has been causing nothing but shit for me. All I can do right now is watch as the situation between Mr. Verdana and Will continues to escalate, knowing that Haru will burst in at any minute and cause a damn scene. What is it with gay boys and causing a commotion anyway?

'What I'm saying Will is that bright students such as yourself always slip through the cracks because their attitude gets in the way of their ability to learn. That's what school is all about.'

I really need to do something, and fast. If I didn't stop the argument, Haru would rip off Mr. Verdana's head. If I stepped in to intervene I might have my head ripped off. I always thought of Will as a pushover but I don't know what he is capable of when he is angry. Basically, I was damned if I did and I was damned if I didn't. Fuck. Why must everyone around me insist on making my life so damn hard? All I could think about was the potential disaster that is Back Haru was lurking behind that door and I was powerless to stop it.

'Listen up, learning is not what school is all about. For the record, I didn't come to this school to learn. I've had enough life experiences to know what I already need to know. My reason for being here is far more important and what that reason is is none of your business, teach.' Will yelled, leaving Mr. Verdana temporarily speechless.

I watch, feeling ill at ease, as Will just about slams his guitar into its case. He was fuming. When I look at him I can see myself when I blow my top off at someone. It was weird to see Will like this, the good kind of weird though. He swung his guitar onto his back and with a final glare at Mr. Verdana he pushed the door open with full force. I flinch because unlike the rest of the class, I know that there was someone on the other side of the door.

With a sickening thud, the door slams into Haru and the next thing I see is Haru knocked out on the floor. It appeared that my problem had been resolved for me. Now that Haru was knocked out he was no longer going to be Black Haru and no one was going to lose their heads. Other students who were listening to Mr. Verdana and Will's very heated discussion gasp and murmurs when they saw what had happened.

'Shit! Shit! Haru? Oh shit!' A flustered Will begins to blurt as he crouches down to hold and shake an unconscious Haru. 'Wake up, Haru. Shit!' 

As Will tries to help Haru, Mr. Verdana jumps straight into panic mode. I don't know what it is about people going insane and senseless when they witness something like this. Mr. Verdana is no exception to that rule it would seem. He was surveying the situation, making sure there was no bleeding, then he tries to get out his phone to call an ambulance but he fumbles with it and it shatters on the floor. That will show the idiot not to buy expensive shit and wave it around.

'Damn, Will! Why did you do that for?' He shouted.

'I didn't do anything, at least not on purpose anyway. I wanted to stop being judged by some old man who never made it in the music industry and therefore had to earn a living in a dead end job at a High School.'

Wow! The good kind of wow. That was actually pretty harsh. But I guess he was still mad. I was always under the impression that opposites attract; the angry and brooding Haru and who I thought to be the passive and mellow Will being a perfect example. I never thought that Will was the kind of person to say something bad about anyone. I guess everyone gets pissed off sometimes but I guess he just takes longer than most. I know I have a quick and short temper in comparison, but at this instance Will reminds me of myself. I am not sure if that should scare me or not. There is one thing I am sure of; Will has made one hell of an impression on his first day here.

**Will's POV**

What the fuck is wrong with this guy? I am under the impression that he wants to piss me off. Here I am, I have just knocked out my boyfriend and now he thinks I did it on purpose. This kind of shit is why I stopped going to school in the first place.

'Sweet Christ, Will. You don't have to act that way. Let's just get Haru to the school infirmary and—'

'Yeah, what was your name again?' I asked, I really need to make it really plain and simple for him.

'Mr. Verdana… look, that's beside the—'

'Well, Mr. Verdana. You know something? FUCK OFF! Just fuck off and leave us alone! I'll take him myself.'

Mr. Verdana exhaled and put up his hands as though has were being robbed at gunpoint. He take a breath to say something but decides against it and walks back into class, closing the door behind him. At that point, I begin to calm down. I realise that there was no way I could take Haru to the infirmary by myself. But I try anyway. I hoist him up and wrap his arm around my shoulders. Despite having Haru and my guitar as dead weight, I begin to walk with both of them. Having to lift both becomes short lived as Haru begins to regain consciousness. The bell rings, third period ended and Haru steadies himself before me.

'What just happened?' He asked.

'You don't remember? I opened the door of the music room and clobbered you with it.' I reply sheepishly. I really don't know what to say. It dawns on me that he may be concussed. 'How are you feeling?'

'I feel fine; it will take more than a door to kill me.' Haru replies as he pulls me into a hug. 'You don't need to worry.'

Suddenly I feel warm inside. I didn't even apologise to him and he forgave me. It was something I really did not expect. I hug him back, I want him to feel that warmness and let him know that I am truly sorry, even if it was just an accident.

'I guess that will teach me to eavesdrop on you.' He added jokingly. 'The last thing I remember was Kyo telling me to listen to you and Mr. Verdana talk to each other.'

'I never want to talk to that man ever again.' I reply absently to the remark. 'He's the kind of person who will take your style of music and mould it to something he wants without any consideration for others feelings.'

'He can be a little judgemental. But if you want to stick to your own unique style then don't let someone like him stop you. Besides,' he stopped as his hand travels down my waist to grab my ass, making me wince and moan lightly 'I wouldn't want you any other way?'

His touch is so calming to me. At this point I wish that he could hold me like this forever. Other students start leaving the classrooms around us so the embrace is lasts only a second more.

'You're right Haru, needless to say I think I'll need to change my elective. I don't want to be around people who tell me how I should play. It stifles my creativity.'

'If that's what you want to do. You know, you could always skip the classes if you want to.'

'Ha! Yeah, I see that's a popular thing amongst the other students.'

'You would skip class too if you had to take Modern History.'

**Hatsuharu's POV**

'True.' Will replies, he had to think about it first. I suddenly remembered about the roof.

'Well, third period is over, shall we go to the roof?' I ask, holding out my arm for him to take.

'We shall.'

I don't know exactly what happened when Will knocked me out by accident. I do know that if I didn't remember what happened then I must have gone black. With Will that was something I could never do. I could never show that side to Will. If black Haru got out and hurt Will it would destroy the thing we have. I didn't want that to happen. So many good things in my life have been ruined by black Haru. Being with Will was what was most important right now and I don't want to lose anything else, not ever again.

**Well, it looks like Will survived after all. Will he last the rest of the week? Will Haru like this new side to Will? Will Kyo be able to match Will's psycho fit? More importantly… what is inside that other file Yuki had on his desk? All will be revealed soon.**

**This writer eats reviews in order to survive. Please donate generously or there will be another starving artist in the world. All flames will be used to melt the bad ice-cream. Once again, thank you for reading.**

**Songs used in this Chapter:**

**Innocent Journey – Sonichrome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is proudly owned by Natsuki Takaya and NOT 4KIDS (Thank Christ). Rated M.**

**Anything but Solo**

**Chapter 9**

**Will's POV**

That performance in the music room earned me my first suspension ever. I was disgusted that Mr. Verdana called me out, but even more disgusted that it was his word over mine. As fourth period began I was called to a conference room where I was confronted by the Principal, Mr Verdana, the school psychologist and Yuki. After a lot of deliberation, and despite mine and Yuki's protest, the Principal told me that I had to apologise to Mr Verdana for misconduct, to which I promptly refused. I then proceeded to say that I wasn't sorry for anything I did, and I wasn't.

Shigure begins tapping away on his new laptop. At this point I didn't doubt that he was going to use my exploit in his new novel. He looks very pleased with himself after a good five minutes and scribbling notes on the green post-it notes beside him. He finally looks up at me.

'I will say this, Will. You lasted a lot longer than Kyo did on his first day at Kaibara High.' He says with a laugh in his voice.

'Somehow that doesn't really surprise me.' I reply, 'Did he beat someone up or something?'

'Actually his story at Kaibara started a little bit different to yours. I was informed by Yuki and Tohru that one of the girls in his class tried to grab him. He went nuts, jumped out a window on the first floor and ran all the way here.'

I can't help but laugh at the story. At the same time I felt like asking Shigure why he reacted that way. It couldn't be that he didn't like girls. He just didn't seem like that kind of person. I go to ask Shigure what he thought of it but instead –

'He sure likes jumping off of buildings doesn't he?' I say stupidly.

'Huh?'

'He did the same thing a few days ago. I saw him on the roof and he just leapt effortlessly to the ground.'

'Ah.' Shigure exclaimed, 'Kyo does like to be in high places when he wants to be by himself. He also knows how to make a quick getaway. That was especially true when the girl grabbed him that day.'

'I guess you're right. I just found it peculiar that he could land on his feet the way he does. It's like he's a cat or something.'

I look up at Shigure to see a hint of seriousness in his face. He doesn't say anything for a few moments. His usual goofy grin returns to his face and he starts laughing.

'I said the same thing to Kyo, he took it quite literally and ran off.'

This made Shigure laugh even more. It took him a while to recover before he could say anything else. For a moment I feel as though he was being over the top. But this is Shigure after all; he seems to act dramatically over everything. He really should be on the stage rather than the cover of a book.

'That is an interested theory you have, Will. Kyo has been into martial arts since he was very small, so it's only natural that his footing has become as good as it has.' Shigure explained.

'Martial Arts?' I ponder.

'Yeah. In fact, both Yuki and Hatsuharu did martial arts at Sohma house when they were young too. I'm surprised that Haru never told you about that.'

Shigure is right; I bet Haru would tell me if I asked him, though. I have to admit that Haru doesn't seem like he ever did martial arts, he seems too mellow for that. I didn't feel concerned that he hadn't told me much about his past; I take it as a good thing because there would be new surprises.

'I guess the topic never came up in conversation.'

'I guess not. So what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?' Shigure asked.

'I don't know. Practice? I can't go to school today because of my stupid music teacher.'

'Hmm, Yuki told me about what had happened. It seems as though you got the short end of the stick in that deal. After Yuki and I spoke, Kyo told me what happened between you and the music teacher. I know exactly how you feel when it comes to people telling you how you should do something you're good at.'

I give Shigure a smile. As a writer he does understand, he must have been knocked back by loads of editors before he became as successful as he is. If anyone understands what I went through yesterday, it would have to be him.

'Mr Verdana just didn't seem to respect the way I do things at all. What I do with my music shouldn't have anything to do with him. It would be similar to having an editor saying that your writing lacks creativity. When he started to get personal I just lost all respect for him, the little I actually had at all.'

'Will, in my career as a writer, I have had a few strike-outs when it comes to editors. The fact of the matter is that everybody has different views about the way things are done. Your opinions of musical style is understandable, but it just so happens to be a different opinion from your music teacher, which is equally understandable. As much as we would like people to change their minds it simply can't be done.'

'In other words, there's always going to someone out there who doesn't like the way we look at things.' I sum up Shigure's little speech. Shigure leans forward over his laptop as though he wanted to whisper something to me.

'In a way, yes. Probably not how I would've worded it but you just about hit the nail on the head. I think, more than anything we as artists need to respect everybody's opinions and take the criticism in a constructive manner.' Shigure paused for a while, and as I went to debate about Mr Verdana he interrupted. 'And as for your teacher trying to take it to a personal level, that was being unprofessional on his part and he should apologise for that.'

It feels like a massive weight is lifted off my shoulders at this point. I never conceived that an adult would ever say anything like that. The very idea of Mr. Verdana being wrong and having to apologise would give me enormous satisfaction. I know deep down that it would probably not happen, but Shigure has made me feel a lot better today.

**Shigure's POV**

What can I say? I just have a way with words. Will gives me a light smile and straightens up his posture. Thinking about it now, this situation mirrors the conversation I had with Kyo last year when he experienced his first day. Having this talk with Will is like deja vu all over again. Only one thing is different. I have to keep Will off topic about Kyo acting like a cat or the Sohma family secret will be exposed, again.

'Shigure, you're absolutely right. I am not going to let this get to me. I'm going to go back to school tomorrow and I'm going to carry on as though nothing happened.'

'Very good, now go and get your guitar will you? I need some music to inspire me.' I say to him, I need to get him focussed on something that requires his undivided attention, the only outlet I have this point.

'Sure, but can I ask you one thing first?'

'Uh, of course, I'm an open book. Ironic that I'm a writer isn't it.' I answer, making the mistake of laughing nervously.

This is weird; I am normally a lot more composed than this. I shouldn't think about this too much, it will only stress me out. If the secret gets out again there's no telling how Akito will act. She may want to get rid of Will and Tohru as well.

'You look really tense, Shigure. Did our talk about Kyo being half-cat freak you out a little?' Will asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. 'You want me to get my guitar so I can soothe you with my music, don't you?'

'Uh… yeah, sure, why not.' I utter in short and idiotic spurts. He looks at me weirdly but appears to shrug it off as he goes upstairs.

I am an absolute wreck, I wipe off the sweat forming on my brow and I start breathing heavily. Why is this getting to me so badly? I need to just sit back and relax, yes, that's it. I adjust my chair to a more comfortable position and lean right back into it. I inhale and exhale steadily; I begin to relax a lot more now. That is, until I look down at my paws.

'_Shit! I've transformed!'_ I exclaim as my topple off my chair. _'Now what am I going to do?'_

There is nothing I can do; just as I contemplated my escape in this form to hide from Will he already slided open the door to my office. He hadn't seen me as he proceeds to look down at his guitar, tuning it effortlessly.

'Alright, Shigure, what kind of song do you want me to… Dog?'

Will, taken completely by surprise, didn't know what to say. My only salvation is that I didn't transform right in front of him. At first he looked totally dumbstruck for a moment, then he starts looking around. It appears that he cannot fathom the situation before him.

'Shigure?' Will pipes up loudly. 'Shigure? There's a dog in your office.'

'Woof.' I barked in a friendly way. I don't want to freak him out but at the same time I couldn't answer him in this form. I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't. He doesn't seem to suspect me at all, he appears to be under the impression that I've left. He puts his guitar down and picks up his phone, muttering Yuki's name under his voice just enough for me to hear.

**Yuki's POV**

Lately the tranquillity of the school roof has served me well. Kyo, though I find him detestable at times discovered the place when he first came here so I followed suit. Since I became the Student Council President I had been given third periods every day for time release from class. So third period on the roof is simply the best place to be because everybody else is in class and none of the teachers can find me to complain about their students.

Today it wasn't very windy at all; this allowed me to sprawl out all of my paperwork so I work more effectively. I was especially looking forward to getting into that file I skimmed through yesterday. The only bad thing about it is I have to arrange an area in the school so people can audition. It made me wonder if the principal was enthusiastic at all considering he handed me the file at such late notice. In any case, he left it in my hands and now I have just six days to make it happen.

This is a pretty big deal for an American organisation to be so interested in our school. The principal told me that their representatives would visit the school just before Spring. Granted that is about four months away but the principal wants it to be put into effect by next week. Although it's going to take up a lot of my time, I know it's going to make other people very excited. I look through the file and come across a poster that needed to go up on the walls by next week.

_Kaibara High School_

_Presents_

"_SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"_

Essentially Kaibara High is going to do a cheap knockoff of a battle of the bands contest. The poster doesn't have the time or audition location so I assumed that it would be a place of my choosing. What makes this such a big deal it that it was going to be sponsored by the famous Julliard School in New York. The winner of the contest would be granted automatic entry to the university upon graduation. My guess is that the representative from Julliard was coming here to see if the winner of the contest was good enough. From my knowledge it was a top school for Musicians, Actors and Singers, they wouldn't just let anyone in; they would have to show their merits first.

My phone suddenly starts to ring. I open the case to see Wills number flashing across the screen. At first I was going to ask why he was calling during class but I realised he isn't at school today and he knew I have this time out of class. I answer the phone without another thought.

'This is Yuki speaking.'

'_Er Yuki? Is this a bad time. I need to talk to you.' _Will asked, he sounded very nervous and flustered for some reason.

'No, not at all. Is everything alright?'

'_Well, that's just it. This is probably a very stupid question but… does Shigure own a dog?'_

I pause for a moment, what's going on at Shigure's house. Shigure must have transformed, but did Will see him change? I realise that I let the pause go on for too long. I don't know what to say.

'What?' I quickly respond.

'_Something weird is going on here, Yuki. There's a random dog in Shigure's office and I don't know how it got there. Does it belong to us?'_

I decide to play it cool but I need to find out if Will saw him transform, 'We don't own a dog. Have you seen Shigure?'

'_He was in his office when I went to get my guitar. When I came back he was gone and there's a dog in the office. What do I… What the hell?'_

'Will? What's wrong? Is the dog still there?'

'_Yeah, but the clothes that Shigure was wearing this morning are here too. This is starting to get really weird. What should I do about this dog?'_

'Umm, just let it out of the house. And don't worry about Shigure, he's probably gone for a shower or something. We'll talk later if you need to.'

'_Er, sure. I'm just going to shoo the dog out of the house now. I'll see you this afternoon.'_

'Excellent,' I say, hopefully that will give Shigure the opportunity to disappear before he changes back. I would have to talk to him later as well. 'I'll see you then.'

Will hangs up on the other end, giving me the opportunity to spring straight into action. I get out my contacts list and bring up Tohru, Kyo and Haru's numbers. I tap a message onto my screen and make sure I everyone understood what to do.

'_Guys, its Yuki. Shigure transformed at the house today. Will didn't see him transform but did see his dog form. If Will says anything about a dog being in the house, act surprised. Yuki.'_

Within minutes of putting the phone down I got two messages back. Tohru simply replied with _'Omg K.'_ and Haru said that he knew exactly what to do. I assume that Kyo got the message even though he didn't reply, he never does anyway.

**Will's POV**

After a hang up on Yuki I quickly get the dog out of the house. It promptly ran into the bushes, probably back to its own place. I felt sorry for the poor thing, it was probably lost. Around Shigure's place there isn't another property for a fair while. I put the thought out of my mind and lock the doors to make sure it couldn't come in again; the last thing Shigure needs is a dog doing obscene things to his paperwork. After I lock all the doors I head up to our room to chill out. I suppose it could have been worse, a thief could have come in and taken everything. I know Shigure's house a far away from the other neighbours, but Shigure does need to close and lock his doors more often.

I look out the window and I see the dog poking its head from the bushy area it ran into earlier. It stares straight in front of itself so it didn't notice me looking out at it from the next floor. It appears to be staring at the front door, waiting for something to happen. Maybe it was hungry and was looking for something to eat, either way; it was strange for a dog to wander this far out of the way.

Just then, something really unexpected happens. I hear a small explosion the dog I saw before was completely shrouded in blue, cloudy smoke. In its place, Shigure is crouched down on the ground, completely naked. I can feel my eyes nearly pop out of my head and I quickly throw myself back onto the bed to make sure he didn't see me.

'Shigure… is a werewolf?' I mutter to myself, unable to comprehend what I just saw.

**Oh dear. Will has stumbled across something he shouldn't know. Will he keep it to himself? Will Haru and the others be able to keep their secret on the down-low? Will this change life at Shigure's house forever. Find out in the next Chapter.**

**This author uses reviews for inspiration, unlike Shigure who relies on sexual innuendo to inspire his dime-store smut. All flames will be used to help Yuki burn water (because only he could be able to do that). In short, review if you like what you see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters from Fruits Basket belong to the very talented Natsuki Takaya, who unfortunately beat me to the idea first.**

**Anything but Solo.**

**Chapter 10**

**Will's POV**

_It feels strange sitting in mine and Haru's room alone. It feels as though I'm the only person in the world. I can remember another time when I felt this lonely, but I put the thought out of head. After all this searching I'm in a much better place than I was, or was I. I pick up my guitar and examine the back; the photo of my parents still taped to the back. They are still with me; it's as though their faces have been untainted by the course of time and death._

_I flip the guitar over as I usually do and give it an almighty strum. There was no sound, only excruciating pain. I look down to see blood on my left hand; my thumb had been sliced by the strings. After looking closer, I notice that the strings on my guitar are nothing more than sharp, barbed wire. Terrified, I drop the guitar and nurse my wound in my mouth. Copious amounts of blood seep into my mouth to the point of being unbearable; I finally give up and spit my blood up the wall next to me._

'_Oh dear. What have we here?' A familiar voice chimed._

_Shigure suddenly appears; he stands loosely in the middle of the room. I can feel him staring at me, despite his eyes being hidden by his medium-length, messy hair. Something was wrong but I ignore it._

'_Shigure, you have to help me, I –'_

'_Is that blood I smell in the air?' He interrupts, his voice sounds maniacal as his head snaps up in my direction. I gasp without a second thought; his eyes are a blazing shade of red. He was now staring at my wound, licking his lips while doing so._

'_Shigure?' _

'_You know? don't you? About me?' Shigure said, grinning evilly while doing so._

_I pretend to look perplexed, 'I don't know you're talking –.'_

'_NO!' Shigure barked, interrupting me again. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about.' He crouches down on all fours in front of me. 'And now that you know my secret, I cannot let you live!'_

_No sooner after Shigure finishes talking, he transforms into a dog, only this form is different from the one I saw before. He towers over me at about four times the size and his eye colour remains the same. Before I have time to think the dog jumps at me, latching its huge jaws not only onto my hand but also my stomach and chest, tearing flesh from bone. I can do nothing but scream._

**Hatsuharu's POV**

I wake up to Will thrashing violently in my arms. I loosen my hold on him, assuming that he just needed room to move. Suddenly, he starts screaming, at which point I sit upright and stare down at him. Clutching his stomach with his left hand, Will let out another deafening scream. At this rate he would wake everyone up. I need to wake him up before that happens. I sit beside him and take him by the shoulders.

'Will!' I exclaim, shaking him softly. 'Wake up; you're having a bad dream.'

After a while he opens his eyes, he sits upright in bed before letting out one last scream. He proceeds to check his stomach for some reason before looking up at me.

'H-Haru?' He stammered, his dream must have really spooked him.

'Yeah, it's me. You were just having a bad dream.' I rub his shoulders one last time before I tussle his hair and lay down again.

The next thing I know, Will has his arms around my waist and buries his head into my chest. As though he was hanging on for dear life he secures quite a grip on me. A moment later, I can feel his body shuddering lightly and my chest was getting moist. Will had started to cry.

'Will? Aw baby, it was just a nightmare. Come on now.'

I take him up in my arms again as he continues to sob silently. Usually Will was never one to get so emotional, which was probably a good thing since he would be in hysterics by now if he was. But in the last few days he has been acting differently. In fact, since the day he and Mr. Verdana had that argument. Perhaps going back to school after so long requires a bit of time to re-adjust. I put the thought out of my mind as I rub my hands up and down his bare back; every so often I trace the length of his spine as he began to shudder in pleasure rather than pain.

After a while, Will took the nearest bed sheet in reach and wipes away the tears he shed all over my chest. Though still snivelling a bit, he was responding well to what I had been doing. I feel him getting less and less tense as his hold on my middle decreases. He rests his head on my chest once again; his warm breath on my skin makes me moan lightly.

'Do you want to tell me about your dream?' I ask as I continue to rub my hands up and down his slender body.

I don't expect him to respond straight away. I remember having pretty twisted nightmares in the past and it would take a while for me to bring myself to tell anyone about it. It must have been really bad if it made him cry, though. He cleared his throat, still visibly distressed.

'Shigure was eating me! I know, it's absurd, but it felt real. It actually felt as though he was tearing me to shreds.' Will replies in short spurts.

I stop rubbing his back and pull him closer to me so we were face to face with each other. 'Luckily you were only dreaming. I don't think Shigure is capable of hurting anyone; he's harmless.'

'Hmm.' Will murmurs as he breaks the eye contact. He rubs himself up against me and wraps his arms around my waist, lacing his fingers together as his hands meet. Luckily for me he didn't grip me so firmly like last time. After a while he stops and sighs heavily as we hold each other. I cannot help but feel as though there's something on his mind.

'Haru? I have to tell you something.' He suddenly pipes up.

'Fire away.' I reply.

'I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but I'm ninety-nine per cent sure that Shigure is a werewolf.'

Shit. I knew something was up. I just had the wrong idea. It looks like our secret has been exposed after all. I only have one concern about it, though. Would he accept us for who and what we are? Will he accept me after he learns about my curse?

'Shigure isn't a werewolf.' I assure him.

'That doesn't explain why I saw him transform five days ago.'

'I know, Will, I know. It's just a little more complicated than that. You need to understand that Shigure is not actually a werewolf.'

'Well what other explanation is there?' Will asks indignantly.

'Do you want me to get Shigure? He will be able to explain it better than I can. Besides, I'm sort of glad you were able to find out about it this way.'

'What? I've been agonising over whether I should tell someone or not for nearly a week. I have no idea what's going on and I'm still really confused by what I saw.'

'Look, I'm going to get Shigure. Once I tell him what you saw he will explain everything. Please trust me on this, Will. You are not going to get hurt, I won't allow it.' I say, trying to play it safe. Even though I'm about to expose the curse to him, I still want him to trust me. After a while, and what looked like deep thought, Will spoke up again.

'Okay, Haru. I trust you. Though I shouldn't need to tell you that.' Will smiles almost awkwardly.

I can tell that Will was still very unsure about what to do. However, I can understand how the situation would seem bizarre to an ordinary person. In many ways the exact same thing happened when Tohru stumbled across us. From what I heard she freaked out even more than Will did. In fact, I'm surprised that Will was able to keep what he saw to himself for as long as he did.

'Alright then, you just stay here and I will get Shigure.' We share a kiss and I tuck him in before I leave the room.

I don't make it half way down the hallway when I see Yuki, the look on his face is enough to tell me that he heard everything. Together, we wake up the rest of the house and within ten minutes everybody was in the living room, the first family meeting we had since I moved in. Will remains upstairs, unaware that we started the meeting.

**Yuki's POV**

'So that's it then. At some point Will must have seen you transform back into your human form. At this point he's under the impression that you're a werewolf. Either way, the Sohma family curse has been revealed again.' Haru explains to Shigure.

This was bound to happen eventually. Most people see Will as nothing more than a musician who likes to drift through life, aware only of the things and people who are important to him. After looking at his student file last week I could see that Will can be quite cluey when the opportunity presents itself. Even so, I'm surprised that he was able to keep this to himself for so long. After Haru finishes explaining the situation the living room falls completely silent. Shigure stirs for a moment and begins laughing hysterically.

'Shigure, I hardly think this is the time to be laughing.' I say calmly, sometimes he can be such an idiot.

'Werewolf! He thinks I'm a werewolf! Doesn't anyone else think that's hilarious?' Shigure spurts between laughter.

'Not really, you stupid dog. You should have been more careful.' Kyo retorts stupidly.

'Just like when you were careful with Tohru?'

'SHUT UP, THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! SO DON'T EVEN START!'

'I guess now the situation has gotten beyond our control. Even though telling Akito what's happened is our top priority, Will has the right to know what's really going on.' Shigure rationalises, his tone suddenly becomes more serious.

'So you're done laughing then?' I ask nonchalantly. It's about time he realises that we need to take some sort of action.

'Well,' Tohru piped up. 'I believe we should tell Will about the curse. He seems like a nice guy after all. If he's kept all of this to himself for this long then it proves that he's reliable not to say anything about it.'

Tohru and I must be on the same page about this. I know that the outcome is going to be based on how Akito feels about it but if that's the case we will need to fight to allow Will to keep his memories.

'You're absolutely right, Tohru. As usual, you always know what to say in the darkest of situations. If I was about ten years younger I would so be holding your hand right now.' Shigure retorts in awe, it almost seems like sarcasm.

'Shigure, you dumb dog, stop trying to cushion the situation. The bottom line is that Will may not be allowed to live with us after this. It's an outcome that we don't want for lots of reasons. You need to more serious about what's going on.' Kyo shouts.

Kyo always hated it when Shigure would try to come on to Tohru. Normally his stupid reactions would bring a smile to my face, but this time Kyo's words could not be truer. Haru hasn't said a word for a while now, and in my experiences with him, that was never a good thing. This gives me an idea.

'In any case, if we want Will to remain here we need to plead the case to Akito. I know exactly what we can say as well.'

They all look up at me instantaneously, I can only see Haru but I can feel them looking up at me, awaiting an answer.

'In the entire time we have known Will, Haru has not shown his black side once. I know it's only early days but I think, like Tohru, Akito may think that Will may have a positive effect on us.'

'Which is why Akito allowed me to stay, even after I saw Kyo in his other form.' Tohru added.

Once again, the room falls silent. Although all of them are contemplating the idea, the person I really need to get through to is Shigure. As our guardian and Akito's correspondence he needs to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to Will as it's happened to countless people before.

Since he started living with us, Haru has been feeling up and down with his emotions. But in the last week he has become a lot calmer and has been very happy. If Hatori erases Wills memory then Haru will just go back to the way he was. He will feel the same pain and sadness as I did when the memories of my childhood friends were diminished. I don't want Haru to feel that sadness.

'Will doesn't have anywhere else to go.' Haru breaks the silence. 'I know it's pathetic in comparison to Yuki's idea but at least it's something.'

'That.' Shigure began. 'And this thing that's happening between you and Will is really starting to get good. Every day Will has been telling me things that have been going on. I'm surprised that I didn't pick up on him discovering the secret sooner.'

'He hasn't said anything at school either. If he did then people would start asking questions. I still have my doubts about him but if he can keep the secret then he should be considered reliable.' Kyo said; it's the first time he has said something meaningful in a long time.

'For once,' replied a sharp and familiar voice behind me. 'I agree with Kyo.'

The room falls silent as all eyes fall on Will, as bold as his tone sounded he was seemingly small in the doorway. Compared to how he sounded when he was taking to Haru before he seems a lot more composed. Judging on what was said, he must know everything. The look on his face is a look not of fear, but more of determination. He walks past me and sits down with the rest of them.

'It's true that I've seen something that I shouldn't have.' He pauses suddenly while darting a glance at Shigure who grins stupidly. 'But I can assure everyone here that it's a secret I can keep if need be.'

Once again the room falls silent, the only thing I can hear is the ticking of the clock on the wall and the sound of cicada's whispering ominously outside. Shigure spoke up first.

'Will, I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that we believe you. However, it's not every day that someone stumbles across the Sohma family secret.'

'Shigure!' Haru interrupts before Shigure could finish.

'Family secret?' Will pipes up. 'Does that mean everyone in the Sohma family turns into dogs as well?'

'No way.' Kyo replies in his usual foolish demeanour. 'I'd die before I transform into a stupid dog.'

**Will's POV**

No sooner did Kyo finish talking that I see an indigo blur rush past me. It took me a little while to realise that it was Yuki. The look on Tohru's face was enough to understand what had happened. Yuki knocked Kyo out. I know their relationship is faulty but I never saw Yuki act like this before. I stand there, completely speechless.

'Yuki!' Tohru exclaims, she begins to flap around like a lunatic. Haru calms her and she sits down finally.

'It's true.' Shigure says after the ruckus dissolves. 'I'm the only person who transforms into a dog.'

But what does that mean? Does that mean that he is the only one who changes into an animal? Or does it mean that everyone else transforms into different animals? And who is this Akito person they were talking about earier? The questions that are filling my mind are just simply overwhelming. The only thing that I'm sure of now is that Shigure is not going to eat me after all. At the corner of my eye I can see Kyo stirring.

'YUKI! WHAT THE HELL?!' He shrieked. 'I WAS ONLY TELLING THE TRUTH YOU DAMN RAT!'

'Kyo!' Shigure exclaims; a more serious look on his face causes Kyo to resume silence. He then directs himself to me calmly. 'Will, what I'm about to tell you is going to be very hard to believe. Are you familiar with the Chinese Zodiac?'

'Um, you mean that thing where each year is named after each animal? I know of it but it's something I never really looked into.' I explain myself, what Shigure asked me was quite odd but I instantly realise… one of the Chinese Zodiac animals is a dog.

'Well then, the Chinese Zodiac plays a pivotal part in our family's history. In every generation a small group of family members are cursed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. I happen to be cursed by the dog of the zodiac. Whenever we're under a great deal of stress or if we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform into our animal forms.'

I pause as everybody waits expectantly for my response. The information I just received is certainly difficult to process. 'So while Shigure can transform into a dog, another person could become a dragon or a horse.'

'Precisely.' Yuki replies. 'Generally it's a pretty big deal when somebody finds out about it. In previous generations our family was very open about it with the public. Due to having too much attention we decided to make it a secret from the world.'

'Yeah. Now we have to tell Akito what has happened.' Shigure informs me.

Akito. That name has popped up again but I don't question who it is. Instead I focus my attention on Haru. I smirk lightly and I get him to wrap his arms around me. I look up at his face with a big grin.

'So… does that mean you can transform too?' I ask, hoping the question is not too abrasive.

Haru remains silent but he nods ever so slightly. I smile and nestle my head on his chest.

'Thank you.'

'Thank you?' Haru asks quizzically.

'You were honest with me, Haru. Even though it's something that must be strange to other people you were still honest with me. That means a lot.'

'So you don't feel weird about it?'

'Not at all. It doesn't change anything. You're still the same person after all. That's the truth. And I'm about to speak the truth again. I can and will keep your secret Haru. No matter who this Akito person is or what they say.'

**What a revelation this is. Will the bond Haru and Will have become stronger? Is Will capable of keeping the secret like he says he can? What will happen when Akito learns that the secret is exposed again? This writer is starved for reviews. Give me some feedback, some suggestions. All are welcome to tell me what they think. Now… time for some pocky.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The Fruits Basket franchise is property of Natsuki Takaya… I wonder if I can buy out some shares. Rated M.**

Kori-no-hime: I apologise profusely for not being able to release this chapter on your birthday. I hope this will suffice.

**Anything but Solo**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Will's POV**

I take up my desk in homeroom and notice that Yuki is nowhere to be seen once again. I remember this time last week, my first day here that he had to make a televised announcement to the entire school. One of the perks of being the Student Council President I guess. Since the 'family discussion' last night I came to appreciation for Yuki and the things he does. Despite having to deal with so much stuff in his personal life he can still come to school and represent the student body in a seemingly flawless manner. However, at the same time I don't envy him at all.

I get out my phone at just the right time. Haru's name flashing across the screen indicates the new message. I read it, keeping my phone hidden so no one could read.

'_Just looked at the school website. It looks like periods two and three are cancelled today. Haru xoxo.'_

I find the change in the schedule strange but I'm delighted that I don't have to deal with Mr. Verdana today. I look around me and everybody else are in their little groups discussing their weekends. Tohru is freaking out in front of Uo and Hana because she was trying to tip-toe around what happened last night. Luckily for her, Kyo is there and keeps his cool so the situation was less suspicious. I begin tapping on my screen.

'_No Modern History for you then. Did it say why? Will xoxo.'_

I tap the send button and look around once again. Behind Kyo's group there is a group of girls who seem to be glaring furiously at Tohru. Haru told me briefly that Yuki had an unwanted problem with fangirls across the student body. I could not think of why all the girls were after Yuki, but a lot of them do not like Tohru at all. Perhaps they don't like the fact that Tohru lives with him. Maybe I'm just never supposed to understand how girls work. I asked Haru when the subject came up and all he said was 'don't ask.' Probably a good way to go. My phone vibrates again… twice.

'_Nope. Yuki will probably tell us in his announcement. At least you don't have music either. Haru xoxo.'_

'_Maybe they're going to let us have some sexy time! Hehe'_

I scoff at the second message. Although the thought was nice it would have to depend on why music was cancelled. Maybe we could do it on Mr Verdana's desk while everybody else wasn't looking.

'_I'll hold you to that. Will xoxo.'_

The second I hit send, Yuki appeared on the wide screen at the front of the class. Everybody sits at their desks and listen carefully. Compared to his stoic look when he was speaking last week, he was looking rather cheerful. As normal he greets the entire student body and mentions a few things about littering and the improper use of the computer labs. Once he gets all the usual notices out of the way he seems less tense.

'I would also like to inform everyone of some very exciting news.' Yuki informs us. 'Over the next few weeks you will be seeing a temporary member of staff around the school. His name is Aria Gazelle and he is one of the highest representatives from the Juilliard School in New York.'

Suddenly an image of what looked like a mugshot of an older man. Aria Gazelle from the Juilliard School in New York? Was he scouting someone with an interest in music? I look around and nobody seems to be interested. Half of these people probably do not know what kind of school Juilliard was.

'This brings me to the next topic. Today second and third periods have been cancelled.'

Suddenly the rest of the class became interested, some of them cheering because of the free periods and others murmuring in the background. Yuki waited purposely, as though he knew that some students would react in such a way.

What is going on?

**Hatsuharu's POV**

'_I'll hold you to that. Will xoxo.'_

I grin down at my phone as the image of the old man showed up on screen. I knew what Juilliard was but the only thing everybody wanted to know is what his business was here. If I didn't know any better I would say that Yuki is not being himself. I cannot remember the last time he wasn't so stoic during one of his weekly announcements.

My only deduction is that something big is about to happen. Why else would they cancel half of our lessons?

'Beginning today, auditions are going to be held in our auditorium for young musicians to prove themselves. Every week these musicians will perform before a panel of judges. The last musician standing will be awarded a full scholarship to the Juilliard School in New York.'

Yuki certainly knows how to get everybody's attention. Not a single eye in the room was astray for the LCD screen.

'All students who wish to enter must write their name on the sign-up sheet on the bulletin board at the entrance to the library. To all entrants, you have one period to think of what song you would like to perform.'

Well, that was certainly unexpected. I bet Will is at the edge of his seat watching this right now. Without even thinking I leave my seat walk aimlessly down the hall. A full scholarship to Juilliard is something I could never hope to achieve, but all can do is try. I know that Will is going to give it his all as well. Now where was that library again?

In the time it takes for me to find the library, people are already filing out of their homeroom classes. I must have been looking for about five minutes when I saw Will pacing like a man on a mission around the corner towards me. We catch sight of each other amidst the crowd and we meet in the middle of the corridor, he looks nearly as excited as I am.

'Are you going to audition?' We ask simultaneously.

'Yes!.' We mirror each other again.

'Uh, Haru.' Will looks quizzically. 'You're going the wrong way.'

I feel a tinge of red go across my face. 'Yeah, I know.'

Will lets out a rather musical laugh, knowing by now that my sense of direction was hopeless.

'It's this way, c'mon.' He says as he grabs my hand endearingly.

As he leads me down the corridor I remember this same thing happening just over a week ago. I was the one lead him out of the market square to talk to him in private. Looking back on that now, I know that I had made a good decision. Despite what Akito says I want, no need, him to stay with me. I feel as though there is so much more he can teach me about music and finding the right sound. I know that Will could easily get into Juilliard but if that's the case then I want to join him. Although I have come close a couple of times, I have not turned black in a while. I want to feels like this all the time; happy, calm, joyful, loved.

I notice straight away that Will's pace decreases. It's not until he stops completely that he lets go of my hand. I can't help but feel that he has something on his mind. He looks at me, almost looking perplexed.

'Haru?'

'Yes?' I answer.

He looks around; as though he was making sure nobody was listening in on us. Everybody else had already gone to their first class for the day. Anyone who hadn't gone to first period yet would have been busy signing up for the contest. Technically we had an excuse to miss first period. After realising the coast is clear, he looks at me again, this time getting close enough to make me feel turned on.

'It's about what we discussed last night.' He murmured softly. 'I want to know –'

'Will!' I stop him. I think this is a conversation we should have in a private place. We don't know who could be listening.'

'Well I…' Will stopped, he mouth curls into a smile that seems almost suggestive. 'Where would we go?'

I chuckle, knowing exactly what he is thinking. 'Let's sign up for this thing first. After that we can go up to the roof where we usually have lunch together. Then I can tell you everything you need to know.'

'Alright then.'

It doesn't take long at all to reach the library, but I was still way off the mark. The sign-up sheet was almost full with no more than thirty-eight people including Will and myself. I look down the list and notice that some of the names belong to principal players of the schools Marching Band club. In the movies you normally see marching band members being bullied by other students. The dynamics at this school could not be further than different. With the Student Council and the Prince Yuki Fanclub aside, the Marching Band club would have to be the snobbiest in the school. They only like me because I'm a musician and they owe me a few favours. It doesn't surprise me that some of their names are on the list.

'Hey!' Will exclaims, 'Tohru's name is up here.'

I take a closer look.

'So she is. But she doesn't play an instrument.'

'True. But the voice is just as powerful as any other instrument. She must be intending to sing.' He explains. 'I bet that's what a lot of other people on this list are going to do as well.'

Will and I make our way up to the roof of the school. I feel nervous about discussing the family secret in detail so I suggest that we go to first period after all. Will retaliates that this is more important than school so I didn't really have a choice. I also can't help but think that he has an ulterior motive in mind. We make it to the roof and Will closes the door behind us, making sure that no one would be able to listen in on us. I sit with my back to the wall, making sure that no teachers will see us from the ground floor. Will sits close to me at first, but then he quickly changes his mind and lies down with his head in my lap.

'So,' He says with big eyes looking up at me, 'What else do I need to know?'

'About the family secret?' I ask, of course it's about that.

'Yeah. For example, which animal do you transform into? I've been thinking about the possibilities but I don't think I can narrow it down.'

'Oh! Well, I… Uh.' I can feel the red tinge returning to my face.

'Hmm.' He grinned. 'Well you're not the dog, that's Shigure. Kyo calls Yuki a 'damn rat' all the time so the rat must be Yuki. I did a bit of research after everybody went to bed and I can't seem to much you to either of the animals.'

I chuckle and stroke his hair. I was so nervous because I thought I would have had to bring up Akito again. The thought of telling Will that his memory may be erased bothers me though. I put it out my mind; as long as I still breathe Akito will not be able to touch him.

'If I told you,' I begin, giving him a kiss on his forehead, 'would anything change between us?'

Will takes my hand and starts rubbing it with his own. 'I told you last night, Haru. This curse doesn't change who you are. You're still you and to me that's the most important thing. My father always told me not to let one thing determine who you are or what you will become.'

'I really enjoy being with you Haru, even after I found out about your secret I still want to live with you, to be with you and to make awesome music with you. But if you don't want to tell me your zodiac animal then you don't have to. That's your call.'

I lift his head off my lap and lay down next to him. I drape my arm across his body and pull him closer. He begins to blush and I kiss him gently.

'The Ox, I turn into the Ox.'

Will stops for a moment; I can see the gears grinding in his head. After a while he grins once again.

'Okay!'

'It doesn't bother you?'

'No!' Will exclaims. 'It doesn't matter at all. Now come here.'

If it were still possible, Will pulls me closer to him and kisses me deeply. Since we started kissing more, Will no longer became nervous. We open our mouths to allow each other to slip in our tongues. While attempting not to break the kiss, Will moves off the ground and gets on his hands and knees above me. His agile tongue stroked against mine; I am almost to the melting point under the heat ricocheting off his body in waves. He grinds his hips against mine, his hardness pressing against what was my own.

It must have been a simultaneous thought because we broke the kiss at the same time to remove our shirts. The moment they were discarded we lock lips once again. I grab Will's ass and respond to his grinding by grinding my hips in return. He moans more than ever before, I can feel his voice reverberating through the roofs of our mouths. I see this as a window of opportunity to roll over; making sure Will is beneath me as I reposition my hardness against his.

I then proceed to leave Will's mouth to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. I stop at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and nibble him gently. He cries out in pleasure and I quickly soothe the area with my tongue. I move on down his unclothed naval making another stop to lick and caress with my nose.

'Fuck!' Will exclaims. 'You're good at this.'

'Sensitive are we, babe?' I ask right before I lick his stomach again.

'Mmm.' He moans once again, arching his back so I can slip my arm underneath.

I use my other hand to grip at the waistline of Will's trousers, looking up at him until he gives me a nod of approval. In one swift movement I unzip and pull down his trousers and underwear to reveal his hard manhood. I take it with my hand and start pumping it furiously, causing Will to buck and move along with my motions. I remove my other arm from underneath him and use it to yank his trousers down even further before moving my hand up his leg to massage his entrance. Initially Will gasps in shock but soon realises what I am doing and purposely leans himself onto my massaging hand.

'Get on with it already, you're driving me insane.' Will pleads between panting breaths.

'Well, aren't we eager?' I answer in his favour, honouring his request by flipping him over.

I only unzip my trousers to lower them past my thighs, too horny to be bothered with removing any other articles of clothing. I pull out one of those small packets of lube from my pocket and slather it all over my hardness. I line myself up with Will's entrance and move in slowly, making sure that I don't invade him too quickly. I hear him groan beneath me as he bucks against my cock. I start to thrust lightly and he grunts in time. If ever there was a time for making music, Will would find the time. Our moans, our grunts and even our breathing are in time with each other. It doesn't take long before I fill him with my seed with both of us making one final groan together. I collapse on top of him, panting out of ecstasy. I kiss the part of his face that is visible and not covered by his unkempt hair. Will shudders one final time as I pull out of him as gently as I can.

'That was incredible.' Will said, picking himself off the ground and gathering his discarded clothes. 'Next time I want you to be naked as well, though.'

I scoff lightly as I pull up my trousers. 'Sounds like a plan.'

Will walks up to me as I stand up. He looks at me up and down and embraces me while gazing into my eyes. 'I should have known that you were the Ox.'

'Why's that?'

'Because you're so strong and yet you're also tender. I like that a lot.'

I lean in for a kiss before he stops me.

'On top of that you're also resourceful. Do you always carry a packet a lube around with you?'

As the school bell signals the start of second period we decide to go downstairs to get our guitars. The auditions are about to begin.

'Hmm, no. Not usually. It wasn't actually my idea. It was –'

**Shigure's POV**

'ACHOOO!'

That sneeze was ever so almighty… GASP… Somebody must be talking about how intelligent, charismatic and awesome I am. Oh Laaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Oh dear, Shigure. If only you knew. I swear the only thing worse than a male writer is a male writer trying to write a lemon scene. Not bad for a first try? Yes? Are ****Will and Haru going to be successful in the audition process? What would Akito have to say about recent events? Find out in the next chapter of 'Anything but Solo.' Please show your continued support by writing me a review. Thank you for all contributions.**


End file.
